Corruption and Lies
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: When I was younger I believed in fairy tales, I believed in happily ever after and Prince Charming. I thought my husband was the prince carved of marble only for me, but I woke up from la la land to see what my marriage really is. A pretty illusion; a world filled with doubts and insecurities. If this doesn't work...nothing will.
1. Ultimatum

Corruption and Lies

"You have to admit it is pretty exquisite living the life of luxury is it not Jazmine?" I hear one of the wives address me. My mind isn't on their petty chatter. It's on my husband, or the man who calls himself that. Here I am again at these absurd garden parties listening to other wives make small talk about the kids they never see and how wonderful their lives seem to be, pretending, just like me, to not notice how entirely fucked up our marriages really are.

I guess I should count myself as one of the lucky few. My husband is one of the most sought after men in America. He is a champion for the poor men and stands for all that is just and uncorrupt in the Senate. I have to stifle a laugh every time I hear the news casters and commentators use that phrase. My husband may fight for the poor man, and I'll admit he cannot stomach corruption and lies, and yet that is exactly how we live; in corruption and lies.

Looking from the outside in, one would see a beautiful bi-racial family. A loving but intense African American father, a beautiful, soft spoken half White half Black mother, a charming, talented young boy and of course the family's beloved pet, Avenger, the black lab. We live in a beautiful colonial house in the Woodcrest suburb of Maryland, complete with an exquisite Kentucky blue grass lawn big enough to put the White House itself to shame. A hair is never out of place, our clothes are always starched; in all honesty we look like we stepped right out of a 1950's television show, but the fantasy ends there.

"Jazmine?" The ladies look at me in question, and it is then I remembered I had not responded to their earlier excuse to compare the wealth in which we live.

"Of course. We are very fortunate to live a life of such privilege." I gently replied while taking a sip of my pomegranate tea. The women nod and do the same, smiling and sitting like a bunch of peacocks admiring their own beautiful colors. Looking around all I see are filthy rich men and women stuffed up like turkeys on Thanksgiving using this charity benefit lunch-on as a way to protrude their importance. Bright pastel colored sunhats, perfectly sewn designer dresses that cost more than any wedding dress; I was disgusted at the air of entitlement suffocating the otherwise beautifully simple white rose garden. I wanted to lash out at these pompous idiots dining on expensive hors d'oeuvres while others mere miles away starve! This was what my husband was trying to fight against, and though he has made some progress, there is still a long fight ahead.

"Did you have fun?" I looked out of our Leaf hybrid as my husband drove us back home.

"Of course." I could feel him glaring at me.

"I know you hate these-"

"Please, just drive Huey." I didn't want to hear his excuses, he and I both knew why I had to go to those over publicized soirées, it was to keep my father's connections open, should Huey need a little extra sway with the hard-headed white democracy as he called it, but I knew why he really wanted me out of the house.

We arrived home, and truly it's not even that, for there is no heart here, only fake smiles, misery, pain, and a dream long crushed in our troubled marriage.

"Mommy!" My heart lifts as I see my beautiful baby boy run to me. If Huey and my marriage ever did anything right, it was my son. I couldn't help but smile as 'Venge chased after him, expecting a treat to follow our return.

"Oh my baby!" I exclaimed picking him up and tossing him in the air.

"Mommy, I'm not a baby anymore!" His giggle rang through the house, dissolving the sullen atmosphere like sunshine chasing away the fog.

"No matter what, you will always be my baby, X, so get used to it." I smiled. Malcolm Xavier is by far the best thing in my life. I remember when I used to be like him; so innocent, always wanting to see the best in people, always believing the world is made of love. I would do anything to keep the light in his eyes glowing.

"How was your day X?" Huey's smooth baritone enveloping us in its deep timber as he put his arm on the small of my back, ushering us into the kitchen where Rosalind was probably preparing dinner. On the days when I had an activity and wouldn't be home until dark she normally looked after X as well as making sure our home stayed in tip-top shape. I smiled to the older woman as we walked through the portico to the dining room. I set X down and strolled over to her to see what she decided to cook tonight.

"Evening Rose, what master piece have you cooked up tonight?" I leaned over the counter trying to figure out the delicious smells radiating from the stove.

"For the normal eaters of the house I made lemon pepper chicken with green beans and sweet corn,"

"Yummy!" I smiled.

"And for the meat hater, tofu stir fry." We both giggled at her nickname for Huey.

"I don't hate meat; I just don't see the point in eating it." We both shake our heads at his lame excuse.

"I'll make the plates, Rose; you just sit down and rest." I tell the plump Mexican woman as I wash my hands in the sink. Our meal is filled with easy chatter; X tells Huey and I about his day and how he didn't like the 2nd grade already. His father being Huey, X started learning from an early age. As a preschooler he could read and think at a 5th grade level. He even had some educational and political disputes with Huey that left me feeling like the child of the family. So at his current age of 5, I know 2nd grade must feel like a daunting waste of time, however since he's already skipped kindergarten and the 1st grade, I don't want him growing up anti-social, a trait that seems like it can run in the family. Tonight was one of the most relaxing, family oriented dinners we've had in a while, however, nothing stays golden for long. I hear Huey's cell phone go off and know immediately that our family illusion had come to an end; it was time to face reality again. He excused himself and walked out of the room as Rose and I exchanged glances; luckily X was too preoccupied trying not to be caught shuffling corn into the dog bowl.

"X eat your vegetables." I gently scold while excusing myself as well. Tossing my napkin onto my finished plate I head up the stairs to our bedroom.

"You need me now?" I hear him ask as I pause outside the closed door to our room. I'm debating if I really want to put myself through this again; wasn't once enough? I'm starting to wonder if maybe I brought this pain upon myself. I let out a sigh and half-heartedly pushed the door open. His back was to me and he listened to the other party on the phone. I didn't know exactly who he was talking to but by his tone, I knew enough.

"I'll be there shortly." He hung up the phone and tossed it into his pocket.

"Trouble?" I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms. He turned to me, his mouth set in its usual firm place while his eyes read mine.

"You could say that." A cold chill took over the room and our staring battle had begun. His eyes matched his chilly tone, warning me that tonight was not the night to cross him.

"When will you be back?" I clipped the words at him.

"When I am." His words were colder. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and made towards me; normally I would move, but tonight, I'd had enough of his bullshit.

"Why don't you ever answer my questions?" I huffed, hoping he would for once open up to me.

"I do answer them, just not the way you would like me to."

"You omit the question."

"I still answer it don't I?" I turned my head away, too disgusted to look at him. He grabbed my arms gently and waited for me to meet his gaze. Sighing, I dragged my emerald orbs to his fine wine ones, praying they'd give me the answers I sought; no such luck.

"Jazmine, I don't want to fight with you tonight. There's something I need to handle right now, I'll be back soon." His voice lost some of its hard edge, just as my shoulders slumped; I was so tired of this. When had our marriage taken a turn for the worst? Was it after X was born? Or was it when he started spending late nights working on proposals instead of coming home, or was it, I shudder to think this, that he had never loved me but simply married me because it was what everyone in Woodcrest expected of us, seeing as we'd been "friends" since the age of ten. I slowly moved from the door way to allow him passage but before he left he kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight.

I watched a little bit of 'The Rachel Madden Show' with my son before giving him a warm bath and taking him upstairs. Rose had gone home for the night but not before sending me a long, saddened look. Rose had been our house keeper since we bought our house with the help of my parents a few years after finishing college, so she had seen the good and bad times in our marriage. I am convinced she knows of all the times I've cried because Huey did not come home, or didn't notice when I had done something different with my hair or make up. He only seemed to notice me when we needed to attend a function together, or if I'd done something that made me look more "white-washed". After enough failed attempts, I stopped caring what he thought because the only comments to ever roll off his tongue where negative and hurtful. Maybe I'm being to overly dramatic, I mean Huey has always been pessimistic, but when we were dating he would notice when I got my hair trimmed, or if I was trying out a new perfume, now it's as if I'm just one of my paintings on the wall and it hurts to think that to my own husband I'm something to be glanced at once and never intensely noticed again.

After reading X a bedtime story about Harriet Tubman and kissing him goodnight, I trudged across the hallway to our empty room. Looking at our bed, I cringed as silent tears made their way down my cheeks, falling to the floor. I promised myself I would be more like him, cold and uncaring but I never quite mastered taking my heart out of my emotions. I had to do something; our relationship couldn't go on like this.

I thought I made the decision not to do this anymore. I thought Jazmine meant enough to me that I would stop; then why am I still here, still hurting her like this? I sit on the bed with my feet on the ground and my head in my hands thinking of how I again went back on my promise. Warm feminine hands ran up my back and began to massage my shoulders. She pressed a sweet kiss behind my ear.

"What's wrong?" Her husky, scratchy voice filled the room. I pulled my head up and turned to look at her. She was so beautiful. Her deep chocolate skin shinned and was soft under my rough calloused hands. Her braids draped over my shoulder as she kissed my neck, smelling of cocoa and shea butter. I loved listening to the light twinkle of the shells and beads incorporated into her dark locks. Yani was everything everyone had expected me to marry back in my days as a domestic terrorist. She was book and street smart, and was never afraid to challenge me or speak her mind. She's an African America studies teacher at the local community colleges. I met her 3 years ago after she had her class write a paper on my exploits as a domestic terrorist, and why I was labeled as such; obviously it was because white America saw me as a threat to their fragile and corrupted vision of peace. She wrote me a letter asking if I would be a guest speaker in some of her classes. After I spoke she asked me if I'd like to get lunch because she wanted to debate some of the topics she did not agree with, and the rest as they say, is history. We slept together a year after our first meeting, and a few times of and on when Jazmine and I would get into arguments over what I can't even remember. I believe Jazmine knows, or at least she suspects it when I'm gone. I feel bad for treating her like this, but Yani is everything I should have married, and a divorce and sex scandal is not what I need at the moment so I need to stop seeing her.

"I think Jazmine knows."

"Oh. Does that make it easier on you?" I gave her my signature look of confusion. How would my wife knowing I'm cheating on her, make it easier on me?

"Well I mean if she knows, then it's not like you're doing this behind her back anymore."

"You have a point, but still I promised I'd be faithful to her, and I haven't. We shouldn't be doing this anymore, hell, should have never started. But you are so damn addictive." I kissed her and felt my body respond. I crawled on top of her and our descent into hell began again.

Once we were through waking up the neighbors, I lay awake with Yani snuggled into my arms, breath fanning against my bare chest. Damn, this woman has me hooked.

"He didn't come home again last night." I balanced the phone on my shoulder while sketching angrily. I had on some of my sexy pajamas under a flimsy robe for modesty and my hair thrown up in a bun; my eyeliner was smeared from sleep. I had planned on surprising Huey when he finished with whatever he had to do, but he never came. I cried myself to sleep again clutching the pillow that used to smell like him.

"Oh girl, are you ok?"

"What the fuck do you think?" I growled into the receiver, cursing as I threw away another piece of broken charcoal.

"Bitch don't get snappy with me because your man didn't come home to get da business." I inwardly smiled as my best friend put me in my place.

"I'm sorry Cindy." I giggled a little. Cindy was my girl, my ride or die chick. Even though she'd calmed down a lot since our younger days, she still wasn't too high and mighty to tell someone off. She had been with me almost since the beginning of my relationship with Huey so she knew how everything was going.

"You think he's creeping?"

"I think he's been creeping for a while. I don't know what to do anymore." Tears fell from my eyes on to the canvas blurring the lines I had so forceful drew. I'm so tired of crying, of being weak, of letting him treat me like some Stepford Wife! I heard her mumble something and another line picked up.

"Hey Jazzy." Riley's smooth voice rang over the phone. I don't know what is in the Freeman genes but they both had voices that could make you cry. Riley had also calmed down a lot; we have the military to thank for that. He'd just gotten back from a tour in Afghanistan, so I didn't know if Cindy kept him abreast with his sister-in-law's problems. I didn't tell him when I wrote to him because the precious letters he was able to write didn't deserve to be saddened with my life while he was over there dodging bullets.

"Hi Riley! How's it feel being back on home turf?" I tried to erase the strain from my voice.

"Cut the bull, Jaz, what's going on." I sighed knowing he wouldn't be deterred from his course.

"Nothing gets passed you. Huey and I have been having problems for a couple of years now, and I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Damn, leave it to my brother to fuck up the best thing to ever happen to his antisocial ass." I giggled at hearing the old Reezy in his voice. It's been awhile since I've felt like laughing.

"Whatcha gonna do?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I'm really too tired to care now. I just want to know if I'm fooling myself in thinking that things will get better."

"Have you suggested counseling?" Cindy asked on the other line, my guess she was probably checking her test results. She and Riley had been working on a baby before he left, but it hadn't worked, from what she told me since he's been back they've been going at it like rabbits, which was more information then I really needed to know.

"Marriage counseling? I'd never thought about it before." I stopped sketching and really considered it.

"It's worth a shot isn't it; I mean if you don't at least try, then divorce is the only option I see." Riley gave a sound of appreciation to the idea. I heard a jingle of keys coming from the front door. I knew it couldn't be Rose; we always gave her Sundays and Mondays off, especially if she'd had X on Saturday. That left only one other option.

"I'll try it, I have to go, he's home."

"Okay girl, good luck."

"Give him hell Jazzy."

"Thanks you guys, oh and good luck with the baby." We said our goodbyes and I mentally prepared myself.

Huey walked through the doorway in a change of clothes he always kept in the car, in case he didn't come home. He pulled his keys out and looked at me while he walked into the living room, where I sat with my supplies spread on the coffee table. He took one look at the charcoals and knew I was upset. Normally I liked to work with acrylics but in times of sadness or lack of inspiration I chose charcoals to highlight my mood.

"Good morning sweetheart." His greeting pissed me off. I hadn't been his sweetheart for months, no, years it seemed.

"Morning." I replied tersely. He removed his shoes and walked to the fridge, probably to drink one of his horrid healthy shakes before he went jogging.

"How'd you sleep?" He would know if he was here.

"Fine, did you handle whatever it was that needed your attention?"

"I did, thanks for asking." Wow, ten years of marriage, and we're already back to the small talk phase, as if we were strangers again dancing on eggshells.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" My eyebrows inched up; he hadn't asked me that in months.

"I have to take X to a classmate's birthday party, but other than that I'm free, what about you." I waited with baited breath for him to ask me to do something with him.

"I have to do some paper work and help Tasha plan my campaign trip around low income schools." My small smile instantly left my face. I understood with the elections coming up soon he needed to be focused but for God sakes was one Sunday with him too much to ask?

"Huey, we need to talk." It was about time I got this off my chest. His left eyebrow rose, signaling that he was listening.

"I want us to go to marriage counseling." There I said it.

"No." I know I misheard him.

"And why not?" My attitude was about to explode.

"We don't need to go to some poor excuse of a therapist so we can expose all of our views about each other only for them to ask us how we feel about a situation. Then they get a great story to tell at some convention while the victims of their prodding are torn to pieces by each other's complaints. They only listen because their being paid to and we do the same thing here without needing to spend hundreds of dollars."

"So you agree that there's a problem in our marriage."

"Of course I do Jazmine, I'm not blind."

"So then why aren't we going to go to counseling?" My voice was getting louder and louder; it's a great thing that X can sleep through the second coming of Christ because I was about to unleash hell.

"Because I said we don't need to go, so we are not going Jazmine." A inwardly counted to 10, blew out a sigh and counted to 10 again.

"I have had it up to here with you!" He dodged the canvas I threw at him and looked at me as if I'd lost my mind, and at this moment, I had.

"You stuck up, egotistical, racist son of a bitch! I'm done trying to be the perfect wife! I'm done crying myself to sleep every night because I'm so revolting to you; you can't even stay here more than 2 nights a week! I'm done Huey, I give up; I'm so done." I couldn't hold the tears of rage from making an angry path down my face.

"Jazmine, you are overreacting."

"I'm overreacting…maybe if you actually gave a fuck about your family I wouldn't be overreacting!" He just raised his stupid eyebrow as if I was a child throwing a temper tantrum. We stared at each other; I in disbelief that he really had nothing to say, him in disbelief that I would still act so childish in expressing myself. I took a deep breath and began picking up my art supplies.

"Fine, if you don't want to go to counseling fine. The paperwork will be on your desk by tomorrow." My voice was soft and cracking. I cannot believe our relationship is ending like this, but as I said, I was done.

"What paperwork?"

"I'm filing for divorce." With my voice hardened and my back to him, I trudged up the stairs to wake up X and get him ready.

I sat at my desk shell shocked. Did she really say she was filing? I knew things between us were worse than bad, but I never considered that she would actually walk out on me. After our argument I went to my study to try and get some paperwork done but every time I began to fill something out, I glanced at my wedding ring and Jazmine's pain filled voice rang coldly through my head. I was at a crossroad. If I let her file then I wouldn't have to sneak around with Yani anymore but it would be too hard on X, for all his intelligence he was still just a 5 year old boy who needed to believe in something good in the world. I heard the door unlock and footsteps make their way up the stairs, away from me. She was home.

I walked up the stairs and up to our bedroom. Her shoulders immediately stiffened and she stopped whatever it was she was doing. I walked into the room and could see suit cases lying on the bed and the floor.

"You were serious." I watched her throw a tank top into one of her bags.

"Did you think I wasn't." Her snappy responses were starting to piss me off.

"So you're just going to leave, what about X?"

"What about him? He didn't matter enough to you last night."

"Fix your tone Jazmine." I warned her, though one has to develop a lot of patience with parenthood and politics, I still had a temper.

"I'm going to leave X here, he needs as much stability as he can get right now. Once I have a place of my own, we'll talk about shared custody." She had the whole thing planned out. She picked up her suitcases and was about to walk out when I grabbed her shoulders. I could see her brain working, and wondered what she was thinking.

"Let me go Huey." She sounded tired; she **looked** tired. Maybe I should just let her go; I hadn't been faithful to her in years, and she deserved better.

"I'll try counseling. We can at least try to work this out." I don't know what possessed me to change my mind. Perhaps it was because Jazmine didn't want to give up on us; all she wanted was for me to try. Or maybe it was because deep down, I didn't want to lose someone who had at one time been the only person by my side when no one else believed me. I didn't want to throw away our relationship of 20 years

"And if it doesn't the paperwork will already have my signature on it."


	2. Trying

"I agreed to go to counseling." We lay in silence, our chests rising and falling from our pleasurous activities. I could hear her body shifting in the sheets before her head came to rest on my shoulder.

"Is that what you want?" She drew patterns on my chest then pressed a kiss to my collar bone.

"I owe it to them both to try."

"And if it does work?" I looked into her shining brown eyes, searching for the answer myself. What if counseling worked? Could I give up the closest thing I have to a soul mate?

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Yani shrugged and turned her back to me. I turned to her and pulled her close to me before we both drifted to sleep.

…

"With the elections rapidly approaching I know I will not have as much time for my family as usual, so in order to stay in my wife's good graces I will be taking a short vacation of sorts with her." Chuckles filled the crowd at his joke. I sat in a chair on the podium whilst he gave his cover story on why we would not be at many of the balls and functions. It was a good cover; I'd have to remember to give Tasha her props. I was not thinking of a cover, only that I wanted to do an early version of spring cleaning. Huey ended the press conference and walked over to me. I stood and placed my arm on his as he helped me down the steps of the stage and into our hybrid.

We drove in silence for most of the ride back to the house and it was deafening. I racked my brain for something to say but nothing seemed worth speaking; what more was there for us to say when we would have a whole month to talk. We arrived home and continued the silence as I walked up the stairs and he to his study, both entranced in our own thoughts; I wondered if our relationship could be saved, or was this just a waste of my time.

"Jazmine," I turned to him from the top of the stairs, shocked that he was acknowledging my existence.

"Yes?" I passively answered him; there was no need to get my hopes up only to be dashed by the next sentence he uttered.

"If this doesn't work out, we share custody of X." My eyes widened. He wasn't even thinking of making our marriage work; he was already prepared for divorce. Therapy was going to be rough, I could already tell.

….

"Why do you guys have to go?" X innocently questioned us while I packed his suitcase.

"Mommy and Daddy just need some time alone for a little bit X, and then when we come back you and Daddy will have your alone time. Besides aren't you excited to have a big sleep over with Uncle Riley and Aunt Cindy?" I tried reasoning with him.

"Yeah but they aren't you guys." I could hear a slight waiver in his voice and prayed he didn't start crying. No mother wants to hear her child cry because of something she had a part in.

"Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?" I drop the pair of shorts I was folding and turned to look at my baby. He clutched a book to his chest; a copy of Malcolm X's speeches Riley and Cindy purchased for his third birthday, and tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes. My heart broke looking at my son who I had sworn to protect from pain.

"Where did you hear that?" I picked him up and sat him on my lap.

"I heard Daddy say it while he was talking to someone on the phone."

"Honey, no, Mommy and Daddy just-"

"Daddy did something that really hurt your mom," Huey interrupted my attempt to ease X's fears. "And Daddy needs to make it up to her." I looked at him while he took a seat on the bed. He held his hands out and X crawled into his awaiting arms. I grabbed the pair of shorts and continued to fold while Huey tried to calm our son.

"Daddy, do you love Mommy?" It took all my strength to hold back my sigh. I knew Huey was going to say yes only because you don't tell a child you don't love their mother anymore.

"I do, so don't worry about your mom and me. We'll fix everything."

"Ok Daddy, will you read me a speech before bed?"

"Of course X."

….

"Do you think this is going to work?" I unpacked X's clothes in the spare bedroom.

"You keep having that doomed look on your face and no it won't." Riley tried to joke but I was not in the mood. I needed certainty not jokes or assumptions.

"Look Jaz, a negative attitude is not going to help you either way."

"I know." I set the last thing in its place and put the bags in the closet. I felt Riley's muscular arms pull me into a deep hug and could not help but shed a few tears. His body warmth invaded my senses; I loved the way Riley made me feel delicate and loved, but I should be getting this from the man I married, not from his brother.

"I know; it'll be ok babe." He placed a fragile kiss on my forehead and kept holding me. We heard someone clear their throat and looked up. I saw Huey standing in the doorway not looking too amused. I would bet a lifetime that Cindy "talked" to him. I pulled away slightly but Riley's arms tightened around my back.

"We need to get going before we miss our flight." The brothers glared at each other for a minute before I felt Riley's hands slip away from me.

"Go say bye to X, Jaz. I want a quick talk with my brother." I looked to Riley, nodded, and walked out the door.

…

"I already heard this from your wife." I really was not in the mood to hear Riley's mouth seeing as Cindy had just told me off.

"Well my version's a little different. I don't know what exactly is going on in that twisted brain of yours and I don't know all the details of what's going on in your marriage, but I do know that Jazmine is a good woman, and she doesn't deserve half the shit you've put her through. So if you don't respect her as your wife, then respect her as your friend; if you don't want to stay married to her then tell her that. She's a big girl who can take care of herself."

"You think since you have your life somewhat figured out, you can tell me what's best for my wife and I?"

"I would never presume to tell you anything Huey, since you have the world all figured out. Damn Jazmine must be an angel to put up with your stubborn ass for so long. I pray X doesn't turn out just like you." He brushed passed me as he walked out the door and down the stairs. I stood silently in the room thinking. Riley doesn't know anything about my relationship.

….

We said our goodbyes to the family and made or way to the airport. We put on a show should anyone recognize us, acting like the couple in love that everyone saw on TV. Some came to shake Huey's hand, and I played the dutiful wife fading into the background. I saw many of the looks in the women's eyes and stifled the urge to growl at them. I walked up to him and pretended to fix one of his lapels, stating to the other women that he was spoken for already. Many grunted but there was one woman about 200 feet away still staring. I could not see what she looked like clearly enough but something told me I should recognize her. Before I could walk towards her, Huey placed his hands on my shoulder and smirked at me to keep up appearances. Our flight number was called out and we waited for C boarding to begin; we never fly first class, we both believed it was wrong for someone who was supposed to be the voice of the people to get unreasonable privileges the people we spoke for never had.

After landing in New Jersey, we checked into our suite at a local bed and breakfast and began unpacking our suitcases. The suite had a nice colonial design and felt like a little home away from home. The room was cozily decorated with white furniture trimmed in pastel blue lace. The cream colored walls gave the suite warm glow that had been missing in my home for years now. Huey's phone ringing shattered silence as we both looked at its resting place on the bed. I looked up at him and walked to the next room to give him some privacy. I wondered around the living room type space and out to the beautiful balcony. Our room had a stunning view of the bay, sea foam rushing against the boulders and clouds dotting the greyish sky. I looked at my watch and noticed it was time for me to get ready for our first session and my nerves started kicking in.

Huey was still on the phone when I walked back in and from the sounds of things it was Mr. Freeman and Riley were checking to make sure we arrived safely. A small smile graced my lips. Over the years they really had become my very own family. Mr. Freeman still lived in their house in Woodcrest and Riley and Cindy stayed with him so he didn't feel lonely. Huey, X, and I always have Sunday dinner with them but because of counseling we would miss it this month. I am still amused with how well Mr. Freeman took to Riley and Cindy claiming the house as theirs, but secretly I think Mr. Freeman wouldn't have it any other way, and we all refused to put him in a home.

I looked at Huey and he looked at the clock on the bedside table and nodded to me. He said goodbye to our family and began to change in a more relaxed pair of khakis and a blood red polo shirt while I changed out of my traveling sweats and into jeans and a pink tank top. I grabbed my purse and we headed out the door and to our appointment.

….

We waited in the lobby while the secretary told our counselor we were waiting in for him. Huey sat next to me reading one of the political magazines while my eyes scanned over the neat office area until landing on a very attractive Hispanic-looking man. His hazel eyes twinkled as they met mine and I smiled gently. I could feel Huey's eyes glaring holes through me and turned my eyes away while I set my Cosmo magazine back on the table. The man smoothly walked over to us oozing self-confidence and strength. If this was the man who was going to help us fix our marriage, it was definitely going to be a long 4 weeks.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Reese. You must be the Freemans." Both men stuck their hands out and shook firmly, both evaluating the strength of the other. I rolled my eyes when Huey wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, trying to show some sort of dominance to the doctor.

"If you'll follow me back, we'll get started." We followed him back to his office and took a seat on the couch set under the window of his wide and spacious work space. He closed the door then picked up a legal pad and sat down across from us with his knees pointed slightly at me. While he was writing something down I couldn't help but notice the strong look of his hands and the way his biceps rippled under his cotton, short-sleeved, dress shirt. Huey's hand rested on my knee and I instantly felt bad for ogling the man who was supposed to be helping me fix the rift between my husband and I, but then I thought of whoever Huey was sleeping with and did not feel so bad.

"So who wants to start first?" Reese asked with a cool smile. I could tell he was really going to piss Huey off.

"Jazmine, you were the one to contact me so why don't you start. Tell me what you believe is wrong with your relationship, without blaming neither yourself nor your husband." I took a deep breath and let my heart take over.

"I feel so… lost, in my marriage. I feel like I don't know my husband anymore, like whatever frequency he's on, I just can't seem to find it. I don't want to give up on my marriage, but it's obvious we aren't happy anymore and to stay in an unhappy relationship is not fair to either of us." He scribbled down some notes and then looked at Huey expectedly.

"I really do not want to be here. I don't see the point of flying here for a month so she and I can fight like we already do, all for you to make a quick buck and tell us we have a problem." I was stupid to hope once we got here, Huey would actually act like he wanted our relationship to survive.

"But you came here Huey, so that means that you do still have some feelings for your wife."

"She wouldn't still be my wife if I didn't care." He bluntly replied.

"If what Jazmine told me is correct, she won't be your wife for very much longer."

…..

My eyes narrowed. If this nigga thought for one second I was going to let him sit there and try to embarrass me he was dead wrong. I did not like this guy and I definitely didn't appreciate the way he was looking at Jazmine.

"Jazmine and I could have fixed our communication problem at home, this whole thing was her idea and I am not one to quit before completing a goal. If she thinks we'll find whatever answer she's looking for here, than who am I to stop her."

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. It's easy to see that there is still some love between the two of you. You two have not once said you wanted to fix your marriage because of your son, or for his sake. And while that may be a motive it is not the major one. Jazmine wants this marriage to work because she loves you Huey, and you said that you would see this through to the end if it was what Jazmine wanted. What I need from the both of you is for you to be honest not only with each other but with yourselves. The little secrets you're both hiding are going to come out, because honesty is the only way your marriage can be repaired. Now we're going to do an exercise, Jazmine I want you to pretend you're Huey; how do you think he feels about you?" Oh this was going to be good. I highly doubt Jazmine could have any idea how I feel; her world is too full of fantasies and rainbows.

"I should have never married her," My eyebrow's perked up. Jazmine did her best to mimic my monotone voice. "She hasn't changed a bit from the naïve little girl I first met. She still thinks the world is full of a whole bunch of smiles and rainbows. I shouldn't have let everyone pressure me into marrying her."

The doctor wrote something down and Jazmine kept her eyes on the ugly pea green carpet.

"Jazmine will you please wait in the waiting room, I need to talk to Huey now." Jazmine nodded and walked out the room, refusing to meet my eyes as they followed her to the door. Once the door was shut, Reese looked back at me and scribbled something else down.

"Is that how you feel about her?" I remained silent, I wasn't telling him shit. We waited in silence for five minutes until he realized I really was not about to tell him anything.

"Huey, why are you really here? If you have no intention of saving your marriage, why not just let her divorce you? Or is this a pride thing? You don't want her to be the one to initiate the separation."

"Stop trying to analyze me as if you know me."

"I'm not trying to analyze you; I'm trying to give Jazmine some peace of mind. But if you don't want to work with me that's fine, I'll just spend the rest of your sessions working with your beautiful, soon-to-be ex-wife." I lost it. I jumped up so fast the couch knocked against the wall and grabbed him by his collar. Shoving him against the wall and tightened my grip around his skinny little neck.

"Say one more thing about my wife, and you will not wake up tomorrow." I spat out. His eyes looked amused and shifted in the setting sunlight.

"Is that a threat Mr. Freeman?"

"Test me and find out." I squeezed his esophagus tighter. His face started to turn an eggplant purple color and his eyes shook slightly with fear. He waved his hands in surrender and I dropped him to the ground. Coughing he stood up and straightened his tie. I glared at him, daring him with my eyes to make one more suggestive comment about my woman.

"You're not as cold hearted as you want her to believe. Deep down, somewhere in that churning body of rage, you're still in love with your wife. What I'm wondering, is why don't you just tell her that?" I narrowed my eyes still glaring at him.

"That's none of your business." We had another silent glaring battle then he sighed and stood up.

"Since that's all I'm going to get out of you for now I'll call Jazmine back in. Take her out tonight, to a peaceful restaurant, nothing requiring a dress code, and listen to her. Act like you're taking her on your first date again. You've become so good at playing God, that you forgot what it feels like to be mortal again." He walked to the door and shortly after Jazmine came back and sat on the couch.

"Now Huey, it's your turn. How do you think Jazmine feels about you?"

"I've had a crush on him since we were ten; he's my very own Prince Charming. I just wonder if I'm still his princess, or if I ever was." I did not try to mimic her pitch but I am pretty sure I nailed her.

"Ok Huey, please step out." I stood and walked out of the room.

…

"He's dead on isn't he?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"Jazmine hope is not lost for the both of you, but it is going to take some time. Huey's not ready to let you in yet, and you have to be patient, no one can force him once he's made up him mind."

"Pft, don't I know it. My husband is the most stubborn man in the world." I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"Yes he is, but you are a strong woman and I believe you are going to be the only one who can handle him, and that's why he doesn't want to divorce you. I want you two to go out to dinner tonight and don't talk about anything serious, nothing involving his work or your son, just a relaxing dinner like when you were first dating." I nodded and walked back out to the lob where Huey was doing something on his phone. He stood up and put his arm around my waist.

"I'll see you both on Friday. Please think on what each other has said and the private conference we had without any negative attitudes." We shook his hand and walked out to our car. I was fully prepared to go sit in the room and order take out when Huey surprised me.

"I found a restaurant we could eat at, if you're hungry." He looked over at me and I nodded. We hadn't been out to dinner in a while, and it'd be nice to not a have to eat dinner alone.

We drove for almost 20 minutes before he pulled into a parking space. The restaurant had the same sort of colonial design as the bed and breakfast but had a more romantic feel. Tea-lights were strung around the small white building and there were a few cast iron tables with umbrellas set out leading up to the stairs to enter the restaurant. We walked up the stairs and were immediately hit with the earthy sent of nutmeg and warm vanilla. At the door was a basket with menus and a sign that said "Take as many as needed"; we grabbed two and walked around to choose a place to sit. The walls were chocolate brown and the yellowish lights were dimmed to create a comfortably cozy atmosphere. Black and white pictures of lovers hung on the wall but did not make the small space feel crowded. I smiled inwardly to myself. Going out may be a small step, but at least he was trying.


	3. Envy

"Stop calling me."

"You haven't been answering my calls for 3 weeks, and all you have to say is "stop calling me?!"

"I mean it Yani, I told you before I left that we're done."

"We'll never be done baby, not as long as your wife won't give you what you need. I don't understand why she gets to have you when I'm obviously better."

"I will only say this one more time, lose my number."

"You can't mean that Huey, I need you. You don't mean that Huey, and I will prove it to you later tonight." I could hear tears in her voice. I hung up the phone. I should have never cheated; I should have just told Jazmine the truth.

…Jazmine…

"So is it working?"

"I think so, Cindy. I mean we still have a lot to work out, but we go to dinner, explore the wharfs and seaside; it's like we're falling in love all over again." I smiled while trying to buckle my heels. Cindy and I talk a few times, not too many because Dr. Reese wants us to spend all of our time working on our relationship, whether we are together, or not. Sometimes when I call X every night to tell him good night, I tell him to give the phone to Riley or Cindy.

"Well that's surprising, to say the least." I knew that tone. Cindy and Huey never got along, in her opinion I could do better, but I didn't want better; I wanted my husband.

"How's the baby quest going?" I quickly changed the subject.

"This boy is a rabbit! I am always exhausted because of him!" I can hear Riley laughing in the background. I figured he wouldn't give her a break, after two tours in Afghanistan; of course he would be insatiable.

"Like dying of sex would be a bad way to go."

"Girl, if anyone could murder like that, I wouldn't complain." Cindy chuckled. Huey came out of the bathroom buttoning up his maroon dress shirt. I cradled the phone using my shoulder and grabbed his tie.

"Hey Cin, I'll talk to you later."

"Ugh, fine! Blow me off for your hater,"

"Love you too Cindy." I giggled and hung up the phone.

"X is alright?" I glanced up and smiled, before continuing to tie his tie.

"He misses us, but Riley and Cindy are doing a good job; they'll make good parents." Huey grunted while I grabbed my purse and jacket. He grabbed his wallet and we walked out the door to go to dinner.

…

We decided to try a local seafood restaurant that I had seen when we first arrived. Amazingly, Huey had loosened up some and tried some vegetarian dishes at the different places we'd eaten at. He still refused to eat meat, but he wasn't so uptight about the ingredients while we were in Beach Haven, New Jersey.

The restaurant was cozy yet low profile. The food was delicious and hearty, meant to withstand the Atlantic breezes. I tried to convince Huey to try my shrimp dish but he firmly stood by whatever vegetarian dish he ordered…in a seafood restaurant.

"How's Tasha coping with out you?" We make light conversation, switching from new movie commercials, to my art gallery, neither wanting to upset the fragile balance that had settled over us.

"She can practically run the campaign by herself. She's honestly the most competent personal assistant turned campaign manager that I have worked with."

"Wow that's a huge testament to her skill, coming from you." I fought a smile as he glared at me. His lips broke out in a small smirk and I couldn't hold in my laughter. It's been a while since we could just eat and laugh like a couple.

"About your piece for the Museum of Art, what's the story behind it?" I glanced up quickly. Though he was fine with my desire to make a living via art, Huey never asked about it. Art wasn't one of his interests and so he would rarely ask about anything beyond the surface of my pieces. I normally painted emotions. I would use various hues and tints of a color and paint an abstract scene, or a face to describe it. For the museum piece I chose to focus on envy, using different shades of green to distort my own face into a jealous monster.

"Are you positive you want to hear the boring details behind my painting?" I gave him one last chance to avoid certain boredom.

"You used your face this time; I want to know what you were thinking." He set his napkin down and gave me his full attention. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, it'd been so long since Huey truly listened to me; I almost believed our marriage could return to how it was meant to be. Almost. Before I had a chance to begin a waiter knocked over a glass of water, spilling most of it onto Huey's lap. He sat up quickly, feeling the ice cold nip through his pressed khakis and into his unprepared thigh. The waiter apologized over and over, afraid he was going to lose his job. Huey assured him it was fine and went to the bathroom. I helped clean the water off the table and reassured the waiter and his boss that everything was fine, however the owner still insisted on paying for our meals. I graciously thanked him for his offer and resumed my seat. As I was wiping off Huey's cellphone, it began to vibrate, indicating that someone was calling him. Glancing at the screen I noticed this number had called him 5 times while we were at dinner. Normally I wouldn't have answered Huey's phone but this number had called him a lot, and I was going to tell them he was busy and would call when he had a chance.

"About time you answered baby, I'm tired of being ignored." A woman's upset voice rang through the phone before I had time to answer. I froze, how cliché was this? I mimicked Huey's grunt as best I could to keep the woman talking, hopefully she had the wrong number.

"Don't give me the silent treatment Huey, I know you miss me. I highly doubt the reason you haven't been answering is because your wife is keeping you so occupied." The woman sounded angry. Numbness over took my body; Huey had another woman. My stomach dropped and my heart felt as if someone was trying to tear it out of my body. How could he do this to me? I have given that man everything I had to offer, and it still wasn't good enough. Thousands of questions flew through my mind. Did he love her? How long has he been seeing her? Has X or I ever met her? Did she know we were in marriage counseling?

"Huey, you there? Don't you want to know what I'm wearing, or rather, not wearing?" Her voice changed to a deeper, huskier, timbre. I hung up the phone and was about placed it back on Huey's side, but curiosity ate at me. I knew I had to hurry before Huey came back. Something the woman said echoed through the numbing shut down; she said Huey had been ignoring her. I check his received and missed calls and crossed referenced them with the days we'd been in New Jersey, and sure enough she had called ever since we've been gone; some days she called more than once. I hated breaching his privacy, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I was about to go through his text messages but I heard the owner of the restaurant call his name. I glanced up to see Huey calmly speaking to the man, and quickly grabbed my napkin to make it appear as if I was simply wiping water off his phone. I exited to the main screen then set the phone back where Huey had placed it.

"Everything alright?" I asked him, surprised my voice did not quiver. Huey's wine eyes met mine as he took his seat and shoved his cell phone into his pocket.

"The owner offered to pay for the meal, but I told him it was unnecessary. It was an accident." He resumed eating as if nothing had happened, but I felt as if I was going to be sick. How could he sit there as if nothing had happened? He was cheating on me. I bit back tears of frustration and rage; I couldn't believe Cindy was right.

"That's a little surprising, normally you would have torn him a new one." I swallowed some water to keep the hesitance out of my voice. My hand tightened around the glass as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Normally I would have, but having a 5 year old definitely changes people." I tried not to laugh at the irony of that statement.

"Yes, yes it does." I wanted to crawl under a rock and never breathe again.

…

"You two are doing remarkably well, considering how you started your sessions." Dr. Reese's tone expressed genuine enthusiasm; he was truly impressed. Our month was almost over, we only had one session left after this one, and then we would go home and continue to work on our relationship by ourselves. The program was designed to show us how to revive our relationship in a month, but after that we had to do the work ourselves.

I had thought whatever Dr. Reese said to Huey in earlier sessions had been taken to heart. We've done things together in the three weeks we've been here that we haven't done in years. I thought we were finally going to be a loving couple again. But now I wonder if Huey was thinking of his mistress during our time here. Everything felt like a lie now; maybe it had always been a lie, and I was too stupid to see it. Maybe I didn't want to.

"Now let's address some of the…grittier details in your relationship. Jazmine, when you and Huey were intimate, were you satisfied?" My cheeks flamed, I knew we were going to talk about my sex life, I just didn't think Huey would be in the room.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Huey stiffened a little at the question. My answer could be a huge ego bruiser for him.

"More times than not, I was satisfied." My voice quivered slightly. Huey turned to me slightly, but I could not meet his eyes.

"When you weren't satisfied, was there a specific reason?" Huey's grip tightened on his dark jeans. I continued to look at the ground while fussing with the hem of my slightly translucent green skirt.

"The dissatisfaction began after X was born. There were times, when he felt…distant, at best. It felt as if his mind was elsewhere."

"What would you do in situations like that?"

"I really feel like this is irrelevant, everyone has times when they aren't fully into sex." Huey tried to change the subject.

"But you were frequently distant after we had X." I finally looked at him. He was wearing his usual stoic mask but his eyes were different than usual. There was a glimpse of emotion there that only someone who had known Huey for a significant amount of time could see. I couldn't figure out what emotion it was, but he should be feeling shame. In the splint second I had seen it, it was gone.

"That's when we were starting to plan the campaign Jazmine." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing. He did not realize that that was also when he started staying at work later and later, that was when he started keeping a change of clothes with him, and that was probably when his mistress entered the picture.

"So, Huey, you're simply saying that you were more stressed than usual during those times."

"More or less." He grunted. I sat back into the couch and crossed my arms over my shoulder. This lying ass Negro had another thing coming.

"I hear sex is a great stress relief." I snidely remarked. Huey just grunted and shifted his eyes to the window. I sighed and looked back to Dr. Reese, waiting for his next question.

"Jazmine, have you ever faked an orgasm?" I blushed bright red. How the hell was this relevant?

"Umm, this is relevant how?" There are some things my husband is not supposed to know, just like how I'm not supposed to know about that thing he was sleeping with.

"It's relevant because we are going to talk about your "stressful" lives and its ability to affect your chemistry. Don't worry, Huey will be answering the same questions."

"Umm well, yes, I've faked an orgasm."

"Just one?" I glared at him; this was too personal. Huey's knuckles tightened slightly and his shoulders hunched before he forced them to relax.

"Okay more than one! Jesus do you want me to air all of my dirty laundry?" I grumbled.

"Yes Jazmine, that's the point of intensive couples' therapy." He chuckled. I seriously considered choking him on his obnoxious orange tie. I used my peripherals to try to see Huey's reaction, but he was looking out the window still.

"Why did you fake multiple orgasms Jazmine?" Oh for the love of God!

"Because my husband was too stressed to focus on making love to me; I wanted to get it over with and go to sleep." I looked down at my folded hands. Those were the lowest times in our marriage. If Huey came home at all, he would come into the bedroom, take his clothes off, and crawl on top of me. When he was done, he would roll over and just go to sleep. He made me feel like nothing more than a common whore. It was like I could be any woman, not his wife.

"Huey, any response?" He looked at me briefly then turned back to Dr. Reese.

"What am I supposed to say? There are times when I just need release."

"You made me feel like a whore! I don't need you to tell me you love me every time but goddamn it is cuddling too much to ask? Even during finals in college you never treated me like you do now in bed; you don't even say my name anymore. I bet you'd never treat your mistress like that!" Huey's eyes narrowed instantly, while Dr. Reese's widened.

"That's right, your mistress knew about me, and now I know about her." I stood up and glared down at him. He was going to pay for how he embarrassed me.

"Jazmine, please sit down and you and Huey can talk this out like reasonable people." I'm done being reasonable. "Huey, I'm sure all Jazmine wants to know is why?"

"Don't speak for Jazmine; Jazmine can speak for her damn self!" I screamed; if anyone was going to do any asking, it was going to be me.

"Reese, can you get out and let my wife and I settle this alone." Huey sat on the couch looking as cool as a cucumber but deep down I knew he was angry. Dr. Reese looked between the two of us and shook his head. He stood and walked out of the room.

"I'll have 911 on speed dial just in case." We waited for him to shut the door. Huey's shoulders dropped and he looked to the carpet.

"Jazmine,"

"Don't you Jazmine, me. How could you."

"Jazmine,"

"Were you ever going to tell me, or were you just going to keep fucking her until X turned 18 and then leave."

"Jazmine watch your mouth."

"Was the bitch at least good?"

"Jazmine, I said watch your damn mouth!" He stood up and grabbed my shoulders. We were at each other's throats. I could not believe he was defending his little tramp; I'm his wife goddamn it!

"Wow, you must really care about her, to put your hands on me." He released his grip and sank down into the couch, burying his head in his hands.

"Are you even sorry?" I spat at him with disgusted.

"Of course I am, I already broke it off with her." He grumbled. My eyes narrowed.

"Then why is she still calling you?" I wouldn't let my voice relinquish its furry. He glanced up at me and I glared harder. He shook his head and looked at the wall across from him.

"So that's how you knew. Yani's still upset; she thinks the only reason I told her we were done is because I'm here with you."

"And is that the only reason?"

"I told her that I needed to fix my marriage." He looked up at me like his words were supposed to appease me. I had never felt so much rage and anger.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?" If he was going to grovel enough, I needed to know the extent of his betrayal.

"On and off for 3 years."

"Why? Why would you do this to me? Wasn't I enough for you?" I could feel myself slipping into despair. I had to fight to cling to the anger, when all I really wanted was for him to hold me and promise he never wanted anyone besides me.

"Yani did things I couldn't ask you to do." He folded his hands under his chin and looked away. What things did he need that I wouldn't give?

"What did she do, that I couldn't?" I sat on the edge of the couch, bracing myself for the worst.

"It wasn't that you couldn't; I couldn't ask you."

"Damn it! Couldn't ask me what Huey?"

"To let me fuck you." I was shocked. My mouth gaped open like a fish. Huey had never said he had a problem with how we made love. I thought he enjoyed it. I feel so stupid; I didn't even know what my husband liked in bed.

"Jazmine, you never enjoyed when I was rough with you. You can lie and say you did but you and I both know those were the times when you weren't satisfied. You always wanted to be made love to and sometimes Jaz, I just want to fuck. I couldn't ask you to give me head, you kiss our son every morning and every night. I couldn't ask you to fuck me in a place X would be, like the kitchen or the living room."

"Why didn't you tell me instead of going to someone else?" My voice was starting to crack, I was so afraid to hear his answer.

"I was… concerned that you would say no. It didn't matter if someone else said no, but for you to say no, that's different." His deep maroon eyes searched mine, looking for any indication of what I would say.

"I'm so confused." I ran my hand through my curly locks.

"Jazmine, there were times when I just needed to let go. Times when I just wanted to pull your hair and pound into you. There were times when I wanted to fuck you so bad I didn't care if Rosalind saw us naked on the kitchen table. But ever since we had X, you wanted to go slow. That was fine; I thought we would go back to how we used to be, but even after 4 years now, you still shy away from me."

"I thought you liked when we went slow." I held onto my shoulders.

"Jazmine, don't act like this is your fault." He stood and walked towards me. "I should have told you, instead of being a coward and going somewhere else." He pulled me into his arms. I could hear generations of women screaming at me, but right now I just wanted my husband.

"Do you love her?" I bit my lip, ready for my heart to be broken.

"I thought I did." I drew away; I wanted to know if he was serious or not. "I thought Yani meant something to me, but once the sex was over there was nothing left. I told her I wasn't going to throw away 10 years of marriage, for a woman who only cared about what I could give her. I took for granted the best thing I have and I'm sorry Jazmine." He reached out for me but I stepped back.

"No, you took for granted the best thing you had." I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I kept walking, not having a clue where I was going; I just knew I had to go.


	4. 3 Months

It's been three months since Jazmine moved out. After she walked out of the therapy session I followed her and tried to get her to listen, but she wouldn't. She packed her bags, called a taxi and left. I was stunned; I couldn't believe she left me in New Jersey. The next day Cindy had called and screamed like a banshee, letting me know that Jazmine had told her what happened. When I came home that day, Jazmine's suitcases were gone, her clothes were gone, and worst of all her paintings were gone. Without Jazmine's stuff the house looked grim and dismal.

Jazmine left a note telling me to keep X until she could find a suitable place to live, then we would be sharing custody of him. At first I believed she was joking, that this was her way of making me come after her; I had refused to play her childish game. After three months, she still hasn't come back.

Her new condo was in a nice place just outside of Woodcrest. X likes it but he always asks us when is Mommy coming home; it hasn't sunken into his brain yet that Jazmine isn't coming back. So far Jazmine and I have been exchanging X on Sundays and Thursdays; she keeps him Sunday night until she drops him off at school on Thursday, and I pick him up Thursday night and drop him off on Sunday. The schedule has X a little thrown and upset, but we both know he's too young to stay a full week with either of us.

My thoughts were cut short by the phone ringing. I reached over the desk and picked up my cell phone. I really did not want to answer the phone, but if I didn't Riley would just call over and over until I did.

"What do you want?" I had to fight to keep from barking out.

"Don't take your aggression out on me just because you're wifeless." God he could be irritating. I was not in the mood to hear about how I should've gone after her, or how I should go begging on my knees for her back; if Jazmine wanted to leave, she was free to go.

"What do you want?"

"Have you talked to her yet?" His voice dropped its cheeriness, if you could call it that. I sighed and ran my hair through my tamed afro.

"No I haven't, and I'm not going to."

"Why not? Huey you keep fucking around and you're going to lose her." Begrudgingly, I admitted to myself that he was right.

"Jazmine is her own woman Riley, if she wants to leave nothing I say or do is going to stop her."

"You could tell her the truth that might work." I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm. Riley liked to think that he knew everything, but he didn't know Jazmine like I did. She is one of the most stubborn people I know, and once she's made up her mind, nothing but Usher is going to change that; it'll be a cold day in hell before I ask Usher to help me fix my marriage.

"I know my wife, it won't work Riley." I sounded defeated even to my own ears. I was over feeling sorry for myself and moping around. I'm notorious for not feeling anything, so our separation shouldn't be bothering me. Accept I think about her at least twice a day. In the middle of the night I wake up facing her side of the bed and clutching her blankets as if she's still there. Three months is not enough time to erase habits ten years in the making.

"You may know your wife Huey, but you forgot Jazmine."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means that you need to stop thinking about Jazmine as the devoting wife who would do anything for her family, and think of her as a woman who just wants her husband to tell her he loves her, and that he doesn't want anyone else but her." I took his words into consideration. He was right about how I had been treating Jazmine through this; due to our son, Jazmine has learned how to be logical and not to just throw caution to the wind, but when it comes to romance, she's still waiting on a storybook ending.

"When did you start being so into a woman's feelings? They eight-year old you would call you gay."

His laugh rang over the phone. "Ever since Cindy got pregnant I've had to be more in touch with my feminine side than I have ever wanted to be. This girl's hormones are so outta whack if I say the wrong thing she goes flying into a crying frenzy and no amount of begging will save my ass from sleeping on the couch." I had to smirk at that; I had spent more nights on the couch than any man in history during Jazmine's pregnancy.

"I understand completely, congratulations." There was a slight pause where neither one of us really knew what to say to each other; heart to hearts weren't our thing.

"Make your move Huey, before someone makes theirs." He hung up the phone shortly after. He was again right, I never backed down from something I wanted, and I wanted Jazmine. I tossed my phone on the desk and thought of ways to win her back.

…Jazmine…

Three months. Three months without someone I've spent almost every single day with for twenty years. It was hard at first; I cried a lot, but I've gotten the hang of it. The hardest part was X. Almost every single day he's with me, he asks if we can go home or if Daddy is going to come with us. I have to remind myself that he's an innocent little boy who just wants to see his family together, but sometimes I get angry. Sometimes it feels as if X is making me out to be the bad guy, and while I know he doesn't mean to, he is. To X I'm the person who tore our family apart; I'm the person who's ruining the semblance of normalcy.

I've thought about telling him who's really to blame, but that wouldn't solve anything; it would only make him upset at both of us. Sooner or later I know I'm going to have to put him in counseling or therapy. He's been acting out lately, and I know it's only an extension of what's going on. His teachers called me in one day to talk to them because they couldn't figure out why he had retreated within himself at school. He didn't play with other kids, he didn't go outside during recess; he just sat in the classroom and read books. I didn't feel comfortable telling them that Huey and I were having marital problems and had separated, but it would help them be better prepared to handle his odd behavior. I've yet to talk to Huey about it; I wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Mrs. Freeman?" I looked up from my computer screen to see Erin, my secretary and closest work friend, standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"There's a man who's interested in buying one of the charcoals, but he would like more information from the artist." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. I shook my head at her and smiled while standing up and stretching.

"Alright since you're dying to, give me his specs."

"He's absolutely beautiful! He's tall, I'd say about 6'5", blue eyed, chestnut brown hair with honey blonde natural highlights, and he's built like God's gift to women." I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Pretty much he's everything that Huey Freeman is not, minus the build and height."

She winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh; tall men had always been my weakness and it seems Erin knew that. I nudged her as I walked by but when I stepped out the door the smile was gone from my face and a look of shock replaced it. The man stood there, admiring my painting, in a beautiful and expensive tan suit. One hand rested in his pocket and he looked like a man completely satisfied with life. I straightened my baby blue dress pants and brushed imaginary lint off my plum-colored silk blouse.

"See something that interests you?" I stood next to him and waited for him to turn to me. He turned and his eyes seemed to pierce my soul and travel right through me. The smirk that crossed his face was enough to make any woman's panties dampen. I knew instantly that he was a man used to getting what he wanted; something told me I was looking at the real snake that tempted Eve.

"Well, now I do." I laughed and his smile was as bright as an 1100 watt light bulb. "Actually I wanted to speak to you about this charcoal, Mrs. Freeman."

"Please call me Jazmine, there's no need for formalities. And you are?"

"Andrews, Dane Andrews. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jazmine." I extended my hand to him; he gently grabbed it and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. I'd be lying if I said there were no butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Andrews."

"Dane please, Mr. Andrews makes me cringe and think of my father." I tried hard to fight the smile beckoning on my lips, Dane Andrews was charming.

"Now how can I assist you?" I forced myself into a business state of mind. I'm a married woman for Christ's sake.

"Well Jazmine, my new office building was just completed and I need to decorate it. I was thinking of something from a local talent, such as yourself."

"And you chose a charcoal? That's quite unique. Most of my customers choose a water color or acrylic to enhance their employees' moods. Are you sure you wouldn't want to go with one of my landscapes?"

"This one is for my personal office, and I find your subject engaging," The charcoal sketch he wanted was called "The God Particle"; it was of God's hands molding man from clay. "As an architect, sometimes I feel like God when I'm creating something; it gives me peace and joy, as I can imagine your artwork gives you, just as I believe God felt when he was creating the world." Hearing his perspective on art and architecture was refreshing, Riley, Cindy, and Huey didn't truly understand what it was like to invest your soul into something. Riley was the closest to understanding, but art was just a hobby for him, for me, it's my life.

"Sounds like you connect with this piece; it would make a great addition to your office then."

"Thank you Jazmine, but I want to hear your perspective on the piece, after all it was your imagination that brought it to life."

"Oh, well I—"

"Not here, tonight, over dinner." His eyes pleaded with me to say yes, but no matter how much I wanted to, I knew I couldn't. I looked away and began my excuse.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could but—"

"The Representative won't allow you?" I turned swiftly, he knew about Huey?

"How did you know?"

"Freeman is not an extremely common last name, so I assumed you had some connection to Representative Freeman, however you aren't wearing a wedding ring, and your secretary might have mentioned that you were separated." My eyes immediately narrowed to Erin who was standing in my office doorway practically screaming at me to say yes. I was going to kill her for mentioning my failing marriage to a complete stranger, sexy, but none the less a stranger.

"Dane you seem like a great and intelligent man but I—"

"Please," He insisted. "I would really love to take you out to dinner, Jazmine." I bit my lip. What was I thinking? I can't be seen having dinner with another man, even though Huey and I are done, I didn't want word to get out and hurt his campaign. He may be a horrible husband, but he was good for and to the people of Maryland and he worked hard to convince them that an ex-domestic terrorist really did have their best interest in mind. I planned to divorce him after the Senate elections, that way our split had no effect on the voters and he wouldn't be forced to step down because of a sex scandal. Huey didn't deserve to have both his personal and professional life shattered.

"One dinner couldn't hurt." I chuckled nervously. I hadn't been on a date with anyone other than Huey, how was this going to work out?

"Great, how about I pick you up at 7?" That would give me enough time after work to beg Cindy to watch X and for me to get dressed and shave my legs.

"7 would be fantastic," I smiled and grabbed a pen from the front desk to write my address down. "Anything specific I should wear?" His eyes turned from an entrapping shade of turquoise to sapphire and I could tell there was a dirty joke that flashed through his mind. Thankfully he reigned in his laughter and only a small smirk revealed his inner amusement.

"Something nice of course, but where we're going is going to be a surprise. You won't need tennis shoes or something of that sort."

"Thank goodness because I would not want to walk a mile in heels." I joked, but on the inside I was dead serious.

"Don't worry; I have 4 sisters, so I have been properly trained on what a girl needs to know in order to be prepared for a surprise date."

"Remind me to thank those glorious sisters of yours." We both shared a laugh. I wrote down the number to call when he reached the gates of my condo community and told him the large charcoal would be packaged and delivered to the address he provided us tomorrow around noon. He paid, cash, for the sketch and after I gave him his receipt, he kissed my hand again.

"I'll see you tonight Jazmine." He smiled and walked proudly out the door with his chest puffed out like a rooster. Laughing, I shook my head; maybe I wasn't going to obliterate Erin after all.

…

"Say that again, I don't think I heard you right Jazmine." I rolled my eyes. Cindy could be so overdramatic sometimes.

"I have a date tonight and I need you to watch X so I don't have to ask Huey to do it."

"If I was not mistaken it just sounded like you said you have a date."

"Yes Cindy, I have a date!" I shouted into my Bluetooth, honestly she is doing the most about this date.

"Of course I'll watch him so you can get laid, it's about time!"

"We are not all hoes like you Cindy, I'm not getting laid." I smiled despite her outrageous claim.

"Don't be jealous just because you don't have a sexy-ass Marine devoted to making sure your toes don't ever uncurl. I swear since we found out I'm pregnant, I might as well stay in bed, my legs are so sore!"

"Too much information Cindy!" I exclaimed. I was momentarily hit with a wave of sadness; unlike my situation with Huey, a baby hadn't messed up their love life one bit.

"Fine, fine! Maybe that was a little too much, but even though you say you're not going to do the dirty, you're still going to trim the hedges just in case right?"

"Oh definitely." I could tell she was smiling through the phone. I pulled into my gated condo community and punched in the code.

"That-a-girl! I'll be over in 20 minutes to help you get ready and I'll take X before your white boy gets there."

"He's not my white boy Cindy."

"You mean not yet!" I laughed and hung up the phone.

…

Cindy had worked her magic. I looked in the mirror and felt absolutely gorgeous. I slipped into my classy little black dress with lace detail around the bust and a pair of black leather pumps. A dainty silver cross hung around my neck and I put on my diamond rose earrings. Cindy had painted my nails black and my toe nails a deep purple, almost black, color. My makeup was left neutral, black eyeliner and mascara, except for my lips; Cindy applied a crimson red lipstick to my lips and dabbed the middle with a little gloss to, in her words, "Dare him not to kiss me." My hair cascaded down my back in beautiful loose curls and was pinned back on one side. All together I looked and felt amazing.

I glanced at my wedding ring for a split second, and then put it back in my jewelry box; tonight wasn't about the drama in my home life, it was about me spending time with a man who was actually interested in me.

"Girl you look good, Huey doesn't know what he's missing." I forced the tears to stay in my eyes; I was done crying over that man, plus I didn't want to ruin my fabulous makeup. The phone rang and my heart spiked to a rapid pace. I answered it and fought the smile when I hear Dane's voice. I unlocked the gate for him and told him which space he could park in.

"Well that's my cue girl, have fun, and don't be afraid to get a little dirty tonight." She winked at me and I gently shoved her. I walked into the back , into X's room, and grabbed his overnight bag just in case my date lasted too long on a school night.

"Baby, it's time for you to go with Aunty Cindy now." He looked up from the book he was reading; I was really starting to get worried, he hadn't watched T.V. in a while, and while I love that he is a bookworm, it's still not normal for a five year old to spend all their time reading and never ask to watch T.V.

"You look nice Mommy, where are you going?" He looked up at me wide-eyed and hopeful. He probably thought I was going out with Huey.

"Thank you baby. Mommy's going to dinner with a friend tonight."

"Oh." His crestfallen face broke my heart. I know he desperately wants Huey and I to get back together but I just can't go back to him; I won't allow Huey to break my heart, cheat on me, and still get to keep me like some obedient dog. I kneeled onto the ground and he ran into my arms.

"No matter what happens between Daddy and me, we're still your parents, and we will always love you X, know that. None of this is your fault my beautiful baby boy. Mommy and Daddy have made many mistakes in our lives, but you will never be a mistake. I love you more than anything in this world; I would kill and die for you." X squeezed me as tight as he could manage; sniffles escaped from his tight control over them. I looked down at my son; he looked so much like his father.

"Hey X we better get going before your Mom's friend gets here." Cindy called from the kitchen.

"Ok Aunty Cindy." He called back. I gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek which he made yuck sounds and wiped it off. I grabbed X's hand and walked him over to Cindy

"You look pretty Mommy, have fun." I smiled and waved as they walked down the stairs and into Cindy's range rover; she had traded her sports car in for it after she found out she was pregnant. I blew him a kiss and then closed the door. Not long after, the doorbell rang and a spike of fear worked its way into my stomach. For some odd reason I was incredibly nervous; I gulped down half a glass of water, checked my appearance one last time in the mirror, and opened the door. I had to hold in my laughter when I saw Dane's eyes widen to the point of flying saucers; it was comical.

"Jazmine…you look absolutely beautiful. I'm a luck man to be seen with you tonight. These are for you." He handed me a dozen red roses. A Cheshire cat smile expanded across my face; it was nice to receive flowers and be told you're beautiful every once in a while.

"Let me just put these in water and we can go. You're welcome to come in and make yourself at home." I smiled to him and grabbed a vase from the top shelf, filling it with ice water. He rubbed the front of his jeans as he sat down on the cream colored couch.

"Are you sure you're not secretly an interior designer? Anyone can appreciate your taste."

"Thank you, flattery gets you everywhere." I laughed. He picked up my white blazer and held it up for me to put on. His Southern style manners would definitely get him anywhere he'd like. I grabbed my white and black envelope clutch, took his hand and out the door we went.

…

"So you slaved away all summer at a lemonade stand to earn a pony?" He laughed as I recounted one of the most foolish times of my life. We were talking about some of our silliest childhood endeavors, and the lemonade stunt was definitely close to the top of my list.

"Yes, yes, you've had your laugh at mine, now what's your most embarrassing childhood memory?" I smiled and took a sip of the red wine he ordered with dinner. I was never a big drinker, but he ordered a good expensive bottle, and I am not one to waste gifts.

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"I will do no such thing." I struggled to hold in the giggles already bubbling up my throat.

"Ugh fine," He sighed in mock defeat. "When I was 10 I decided I was going to help my older sister, Shannon become more popular in high school."

"That doesn't sound too traumatizing."

"I'm getting there darling," I blushed a little at the nickname. Here I was acting like the high school football star had just smiled at me for the first time. "I knew the only way for her to be noticed more than Bianca St. James, the resident queen bee, was for her to stand out in a way no one else did. So I put blue dye in her shampoo and her bodywash."

"Oh my gosh you did not!" The giggles I was fighting earlier turned into chuckles barely concealed by a fake cough.

"I did, except Charlotte, my second oldest sister, had seen me do it, and unbenounced to me switched Shannon's stuff with mine while I was getting ready to shower."

"Oh good God almighty."

"Yeah, I spent the entire first week of school blue as a smurf." I tried immensely hard to stifle the laugh, but one glance in his piercing cerulean eyes and I was done for. We both burst into laughter and tried to hide our faces from the odd looks other couples shot at us. Our waitress smiled at our joy as she read us the options for dessert. After the amazing filet mignon and shrimp dish Dane ordered for me, I declined; I had no room left for dessert. But Dane ordered two raspberry New York cheesecakes anyway. His taste for food and wine was impeccable, and I couldn't resist having a few (all of it) bites. He discreetly, and against my wishes, paid for our meal and wrapped his arms around my waist. The ride back to my condo was pleasantly filled with easy conversation about a myriad of topics. He asked me about my favorite pieces I had done, what were my favorite childhood movies and games. He seemed so enraptured by me; it was a shame that as a married woman I'd forgotten what it felt like to have someone's full attention on me and my interests. He walked me up the stairs, but before I unlocked the door I had to ask him a question that'd been burning on my mind.

"How did you know about the restaurant? I've lived here my whole life and never seen it."

"That's because it's new, and I designed it." I was stunned. I had commented on how unique and breathtaking the concept was, modern black glass windows, sleek angles, yet not so harsh as to detract from the intimacy of a restaurant.

"You didn't want to show off when I commented on its beauty?" A smirk played on my lips.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you with the sheer magnitude of my awesomeness." He teased. Laughter once again rolled from my lips. I couldn't remember the last time anything but my son had made me laugh so hard my cheeks hurt. Once I settled down I looked up and was immediately captivated by the sheen of his eyes. The way he looked at me, it was as if there was no other woman in the world, no one else in the galaxy that he wanted to be with more than me. His hands slowly cupped my cheeks and he searched my face as if he was looking for something, some cue I was supposed to give him.

"I had a great time with you tonight, darling," His husky baritone-tenor voice rolled over my ears and twisted my stomach in a wave of anticipation. It sent sweet tingles through my body that made my muscles tighten. "I hope you don't find me too forward, but I would love to be able to call you, to see you again."

"I think that could be arranged." I had never heard my voice sound like that. It came out sexy and low, and if the way Dane licked his lips was any indication, it had a man practically begging on their knees. He slowly dipped his head to me, giving me time to back out if I wanted to; I didn't. Tonight had been one of the best dates of my life, and I wasn't letting it end without the perfect kiss. His lips met mine in a sweet, innocent kiss. His lips moved slowly over mine, guiding them in an intimate dance that lips had been doing for centuries. A fire, slow and warm, ignited within me, and I struggled not to let it consume me. His hand wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me close. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, and entering mine. Of their own accord my arms wrapped around his neck and into his polished hair; my hands grabbed fistfuls and pulled him close to me. There was a slight tension in his shoulders, and I knew what it was. He was straining to pull me close but keep me away from the erection in his expensive khaki slacks. The need for air overwhelmed us and we slowly broke apart. My lashes fluttered open to see that his eyes had again shifted to a deep sapphire blue, the color, I was beginning to notice, meant he was aroused.

My body screamed for me to invite him in, to take him wildly into me, but I couldn't. I didn't want this to be a one night flirtation that would leave me even more depressed and bitter than finding out my husband has/had a mistress, and I didn't want to sink to 'he who shall not be named''s level. Dane placed one more kiss to my lips then stepped away from me.

"I'm glad I said yes to tonight." His eyes sparkled at my admission, seems he was just as nervous as I was.

"It's late; I should at least let you get through the door before I start panicking on if tonight is an appropriate time to call you." A breathy, feminine, chuckle escaped as a smirk settled back onto his handsome face.

"Good night Dane," I smiled and unlocked the door.

"Good night Jazmine," He whispered, walking down the steps towards his car. He sent one last lingering look before walking down the rest of the steps and getting in. I smiled and closed the door. Sliding down the door to the floor, the smile would not remove itself from my face. I glance at the roses on the counter and bit my lip; I desperately wanted him to call me tonight.


	5. Checked

I woke up pleasantly refreshed from my last date with Dane. He had convinced me that our "Light the Night" date would be fun. Walking a 5k under the stars to help cure cancer was surprisingly romantic. I had to give it to Dane, he certainly had an imagination. Huey would have never taken me on something like that. After our walk, we had a picnic by one of the fountains in the park; he drove me home, and kissed me good night at my door like he had done at the end of all of our dates.

Dane and I had been seeing each other for two months, and every date left me glowing until Monday. We had agreed to only schedule our dates Thursday through Saturday since those were the days I didn't have X. I was not going to introduce Dane to my son until I was sure he wasn't a kidnapper and until I knew for sure Dane and I had something serious; X didn't need a parade of men coming in and out of his sanctuary. Both Erin and X commented that I looked happier now, Erin with enthusiasm and X with a sort of caution. I felt happier now. Dane was a great guy from what I had seen so far; he was funny and intelligent, he was goofy and a gentleman. I couldn't help thinking that my parents would have liked him.

I shook myself out of my day dream and tried to massage the goofy smile off my face. I climbed out of bed and turned on the T.V. while walking towards the bathroom. Someone's political analysis rambled from the speakers. I usually kept it on that station for X before he went to bed; since the condo was new for him, I let him sleep with me until he felt more comfortable in a new place. He was getting better at sleeping in his own room, but sometimes he would wake up confused in the middle of the night and call for me. It was almost as if he was learning how to sleep through the night all over again.

"_Representative Freeman, what is your position on gun control? How will you vote, as the senator of Maryland?"_

My ear perked up to the journalist's question. I let my curly hair fall back down my shoulders and walked out of the bathroom. Apparently while I was day dreaming, the news anchors had segued into Huey's press conference. The shootings at the Sandy Hook Elementary School had sparked new controversy over gun laws. I remember the fear and terror that went through my body after seeing the news coverage. Huey and I had immediately pulled X out of school that day just so I could be sure that my baby was safe. We had also donated to the school fund for therapy for all the students and for the dependents of the adults killed. Huey and I had debated many times over the gun laws, but we were both in agreence over the solution.

"_The problem is not with the laws. Limiting an American's right to defend themselves and their families is not the answer, because only good citizens follow the laws; criminals have neither care nor concern. Only those who truly use weapons to defend themselves will be hurt by stricter gun control. The clearest solution is a psychological examination upon purchase of a gun. These shooters may not have a record of violent crimes; instead they are normally good people that their peers could never see them committing such atrocities. I suggest that whomever wishes to purchase a gun, or renew their permit licenses be subjected to a full analysis of their psyche before they are allowed to receive their gun or renewed license."_

"_That was Representative Freeman's earlier response on gun-" _I shut the T.V. off. Huey's response was excellent. He always was a brilliant orator; he had a gift for convincing people that they would be foolish to question him. Maybe that was why so many people were captivated by him. I immediately thought of his mistress, wondering if it was at one of his speeches that he had met her. I couldn't stop myself from the curiosity that plagued my mind. What was she like? Did he love her? Did she love him? Was he still seeing her now that I moved out? Did X know who she was; did he like her? Thousands of questions ran through my mind and I couldn't push them away. My phone's musical twinkle invaded my mind and pulled me out of the whirlpool that was my imagination. Looking at the caller I.D., a smile conquered half my face.

"Good afternoon gorgeous." Butterflies danced in my stomach at the timbre of his voice.

"Good afternoon handsome." I looked and myself in the mirror and had to laugh; I felt like a teenage girl all over again. I stood, leaning against the bathroom counter, with my pink painted toes running up my bare legs. My fingers twirled through my frazzled hair as I cradled the phone on my shoulder.

"So I was wondering,"

"Yes?" I bit my lip with anticipation.

"I was wondering if I could take you to a Raven's game?"

"A Raven's game? Uh sure but when?"

"Get dressed."

"Dane!" I shouted, but he had already hung up. I stripped out of my pajamas and practically launched myself into the shower. I debated on whether or not to wash my hair or just throw it in a messy bun, and settled on a messy bun; I did not have time to fool with a blow dryer and flat iron. I shaved my legs, arms, and trimmed my bikini line, just in case. I wasn't planning on having sex but most of the time no one plans on it. I threw on a pair of white skinny jeans, black sandals, and my black Ravens jersey and flipped my hair into a sophisticated but still relaxed top knot. I spruced up my makeup and threw everything I needed into my white Gucci purse. By the time I had finished misting on my perfume and applying my deodorant, the doorbell rang. Double checking my appearance and purse on last time, I tried not to skip to the door.

"Now don't you look amazing?" He smiled and gave me a once over. Mockingly, I shook my head at him and locked my door.

"I could say the same for you, but I won't since you probably had more than enough time to get ready without running around the house like a crazy person." He laughed and rested his hand on my waist while we walked down the stairs. I had to admit he did look good. He wore a purple polo that hugged his defined muscles impeccably well, combined with dark blue jeans that hugged his God blessed hips like a second skin. He looked like a man that knew who he was and was comfortable in his own skin.

"Heh, sorry babe. I would have given you more time, but I like keeping you on your toes." He smirked at me and kissed my cheek, then opened and shut my door for me. We threw on sunglasses to protect our eyes from the wind as he drove in his convertible. The drive to the stadium was filled with laughter and jokes about the Steelers, and him confiding that he was actually nervous to ask me to a football game.

"A lot of women don't like sports, or if they do it's like a guilty pleasure for them. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"A lot of women do like sports, they're just afraid that it will make men see them like one of the guys instead of as a potential girlfriend."

"Oh yeah? And what do you want me to see you as Jazmine?" He glanced over at me. With his sunglasses covering his eyes, I couldn't tell what he wanted me to say, I only knew that he was fishing for something.

"Why don't you tell me what we are, seeing as you asked me out first, and I am still married."

"Jaz, I can tell you what I hope we are. I **hope** you're my girlfriend, but you have the final say. You have the power over me, Jazmine; I just hope you'll accept what I have to offer." He turned his eyes back to the road again and pulled into an available parking space. He pulled off his glasses and stuck them in the center console; I followed suit.

"Hmm and what do you have to offer me?" My voice dipped lower. I noticed that there were certain tones my voice could take to affect him; his throat would constrict and he'd raise his chin a little. His eyes would squint and darken for just a second, and then he would return to normal.

"I could offer you security." I raised my eyebrow a smidge. "I can promise that I won't ever take you for granted Jazmine. I can promise that I will never hurt you intentionally, and I'll never betray you or your trust." Something told me that he'd squeezed Erin for information, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. If he knew a little about the failure that was my marriage, than I wouldn't have to confess my shame and disappointment to him.

"That's a lot to promise."

"Give me half a chance Jazmine, and I swear you won't regret it. Allow me to show you that there are still good men in the world. Let me prove to you that we're not all two-timing dogs, as Erin put it." I forced my lips to stay in place. Erin had never vocalized her dislike of Huey, but many times when she saw his name on the caller I.D. she took a deep breath before she answered the phone. Both she and Cindy had taken me out for drinks after I had told them what happened on our last date and day of therapy.

"I know I make you happy, I can hear the smile in your voice when you answer the phone." I let out a soft chuckle. "I just want to continue making you smile, beautiful." A full-fledged smile broke out across my face and I couldn't hold in my joy. Here was someone who wanted to see me happy, someone who cared about my opinions and feelings.

"I guess I could give you a shot." I joked. He smiled back at me and gave me a kiss.

"That's all I need. Now let's go watch the Steelers get their asses kicked." He hopped out the car and came around to open my door. We walked to the stadium, my arm settled around his waist while his hand rested in my far back pocket. More than a few spectators watched us as we walked past, and I caught women glancing at Dane and biting their lip. I had to admit, we looked good together, and I liked being with him.

…

"You've been enjoying yourself lately." I bit the inside of my cheek and tried not to stomp on his foot. His grip tightened on my waist and he pulled me closer to him; I fought the urge to throw up.

"Who I choose to spend my time with Freeman is none of your concern."

"It is when that person is around my son." I was ready to claw his eyes out. How dare he imply that I would knowingly put my son in danger?

"You play the family man so well now, almost as if you actually cared." He glanced down at me and his eyes narrowed. I glared back, refusing to be intimidated.

"How much do you actually know about him Jazmine?"

"I know what I need to know, if you're so worried background check him then." His silence was answer in itself.

"Huey Percy Freeman, you did not have him background checked?!"

"I needed to make sure he wasn't dangerous since you were going to have him around my son."

"He has not met X nor has X met him, they don't even know each other's name. But maybe you're right to worry, since I'm always around my son and what not; unlike you, you never had to worry about your slut meeting X because you were never home." I was about to stomp away but the police commissioner came over to speak to Huey.

"Representative Freeman, it was nice of you to make it to our ball." The men shook hands while I "lovingly" attached myself to my husband and smiled at the commissioner's wife.

"It's always good to see you Jeff." Commissioner Jeff Rosenthal was one of the people of the law both Huey and I appreciated. Huey and Jeff had worked many long hours along with my dad, the governor, and the district attorney to clean up Baltimore and other cities near it. The Police and Firemen's ball was one of the most satisfying events we traveled to; it didn't make us feel like fakes smiling in the faces of even greater hypocrites. Huey and I were always happy to celebrate the hard work of people like the Baltimore police and fire units.

"Jazmine, you remember Commissioner Rosenthal?"

"Yes of course." I smiled and extended my hand to the commissioner.

"My, Representative Freeman, I'm surprised you came at all, instead of keeping this enchanting woman at home, all to yourself." He winked at Huey. "Mrs. Freeman, this is my wife Elizabeth, Lizzie, Mrs. Freeman."

"Please, call me Jazmine." I shook the woman's hand politely. She was a beautiful woman in her own right, and it was easy to see that she adored her husband, just as Commissioner Rosenthal adored her.

"I thought you looked familiar, you were in an article yesterday with a striking man at the Raven's game. Darling I don't know how you pulled that jersey off, it always makes me look as if I have more manly shoulders than I already do." We both laughed but I could feel Huey's eyes practically burning through my skull. I would have to be more careful on my dates with Dane; I couldn't let my personal escapades interfere with my business responsibilities.

"Hopefully he was paying attention to the game and my business politics rather than my manly shoulders. I was entertaining a potential buyer for a few of my pieces." I smoothly covered my tracks. Thankfully they both nodded and accepted the half-truth.

"Jazmine is one of the best artists in America; she's done a few commissions for the National Art Museum." The Rosenthals eyes widened, clearly impressed. I resisted the urge to stare at Huey; he rarely commented on my skill as an artist, he barely saw it as a real occupation.

"But enough about me, why don't we all enjoy the party?" I classily shifted the focus from me and back on to the reason for the extravagance.

"Right, we'll have to be sure to stop by your gallery soon. Have a wonderful night Mrs. Freeman, Representative." Elizabeth nodded and led her husband to the dance floor we had just exited. After a few more hours of shaking hands and polite conversation we left the ball and headed back towards my condo.

"Here, just in case you wanted to know." As I got out the car, he handed me the file on Dane. I looked at it with disgust, it was a breach of his privacy and I wasn't going to read it. I trusted Dane to tell me what I needed to know, when I needed to know it; that was the whole fun in falling in love, or at least getting to know someone. I nodded and turned to go.

"Jazmine," I turned back, annoyance clear on my face. "You looked beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." I turned and began walking towards the stairs until I heard the door shut and felt his hand at my lower back. "What are you doing?" I practically hissed.

"I'm walking you to your door." He shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I bit back my frustration and focused on not catching my heel on one of the steps. I didn't want to be bothered with whatever Huey had to say, I had already spent the night playing the doting wife, was that not enough for one evening?

"I received the papers this morning." He whispered towards my shoulder, as if he were too embarrassed to say them aloud.

"Good, then you can sign them and we can be on with our lives."

"It's not that easy Jazmine."

"What the hell do you mean 'it's not that easy', Freeman? It's very easy, you sign the papers, they are filed and I am out of your hair in every matter that does not include X, and better yet, you're out of mine." We reached my door but I had yet to unlock it. I was debating whether I really wanted to have this conversation with him here and now. I knew he was going to be difficult about this; he's Huey Freeman, nothing ever comes easy unless he wanted it that way.

"You know what I mean Jazmine."

"No I don't know what you mean. I don't understand what is not easy about filing our divorce now and waiting until after the election to announce that we are splitting because of irreconcilable differences."

"And what about X?"

"What about him Huey?! We've already explained to him what was going on; stop using our son as a shield just because you want this done on your time frame. I'm done waiting for you to tell me it's ok to live my life!" My voice rose to an angry whisper; I could not believe him!

"Jazmine, he's a child, he doesn't understand."

"He understands more than you give him credit for." I began fumbling for my keys; leave it to Huey Freeman to ruin my happiness for the weekend.

"X is a bright kid, but he's still a child, and he needs to believe in something stable and good." I dropped my keys. I took a deep breath and turned to him. I let out a bitter laugh.

"You want to keep our son pure? You who took joy in personally obliterating every one of my fairytales and dreams? You who takes pleasure in feeding off children's dreams while the sleep? Oh that's rich Freeman, that is truly rich." I picked up my keys and jammed them into the door. Before I had a chance to push through the door he grabbed my arm, whirled me around, and pulled me into his chest.

"Your sarcasm is really starting to piss me off."

"Good, at least I know you're not as heartless as you appear."

"You of all people should know I've never been heartless Jazmine."

"No, you're just an innocently cynical dream annihilator." He let out a genuine laugh. He was even more handsome when his face wasn't marred by harsh frown lines. He was about to lean in and kiss me but his phone rang, shattering the silence of the night. He dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. I knew who it was the instant his regular scowl returned to his face.

"Let me guess, gotta take that?" My eyes narrowed to daggers and I shook my head. He was really unbelievable. He pressed the silence button and slid it back into his pant pocket. I broke out of his hold and opened my door.

"Jazmine, it's not what you think."

"It doesn't matter what I think, you're a free man, no pun intended."

"Jazmine,"

"Just sign the papers Huey, and let's be done with this."

"Jazmine!" I shut the door before he could get out another word. I leaned with my back against the door and waited until I heard his footsteps retreating down the steps. I shook my head and threw my purse and Dane's file onto the table. Stepping out of my heels, I noticed I had one voicemail on my phone. I pressed play while I slipped out of my champagne colored dress and took the various pins out of my hair.

"_Hey baby. I know you're out with the Representative, so I figured you could use a pick me up when you got back. I might sound like a sappy teenage girl, but I miss you Jaz and I can't wait to see you. Sleep well, beautiful."_ A smile lit my face as I got to hear Dane's voice before I went to bed and wouldn't see him for half a week. I couldn't believe how quickly Dane was becoming a staple in my life, too quickly. I would talk to Riley tomorrow, before X came home, hopefully he could find the brakes on this run away train.


	6. Confrontation

I slapped the file down on the table.

"So you mean he actually got the dude background checked?" I nodded my head while sipping the raspberry ice tea the waiter had just brought to me.

"I have no idea why you're so surprised Riley, it's exactly something he would do."

"Yeah but, I didn't think he would be so jealous." A shocked looked rested on his face. My eyebrow rose with incredulously; Huey Freeman and jealousy do not fit in the same sentence.

"He's not jealous Riley, he's controlling." He looked at me as if I was stupid then took a bite out of his chicken club sandwich.

"Jazmine, you cannot be that blind?"

"Blind to what?"

"Ok, so apparently you can be. Jazmine he's jealous, that's why he background checked your dude."

"You and Cindy calling him my dude, Jesus, and he background checked Dane because he wants to have some leverage, if Dane turned out to be some kind of registered criminal, Huey could make me drop him or take me to court for child endangerment or something."

"Jazmine, Huey may be a lot of things, but he would never take X away from you, you know that." Sighing I pushed a piece of broccoli around with my fork. I knew Huey would never take X away from me, he wasn't that cruel, but I couldn't grasp the belief that he was jealous.

"Ok Riley, let's say he is jealous, why?" The look crossed his face again.

"He's jealous cause another man is trying to stake a claim on his woman, duh. Com'on Jazmine put that brain of yours to work." I almost spit out my tea, this was absolutely ridiculous. Huey does not do jealous; he rarely does anything but anger and disgust.

"I don't understand the male ego! Huey doesn't want me for himself but he doesn't want anyone else to have me?! Why can't the miserable bastard just let me be happy?" I was frustrated at this point; Riley was making absolutely no sense with his diagnostic.

"Men are real simple creatures, Jazmine. We're like animals really, once we stake our claim on a female, she's ours. And if another man wants her, he's gotta prove he's the top dog, especially if this man is going to be around our offspring." I let the information absorb into my brain. Was it really that simple? Was Huey just feeling Dane out before their macho showdown?

"Riley, why didn't Huey just treat me right in the first place?" He put his sandwich down and a flash of pity appeared in his eyes before it was gone like lightning.

"Jaz, it's more complicated than you think it is. Huey, we went through some things a little after X was born. We both handled it differently. It's not my place to tell you what happened, because Huey's affair is a reaction to it, and he needs to man up and tell you himself what happened. But know that this isn't about you personally, it's just his old demons back to haunt him."

We sat in silence for a while, thinking. After a while I looked up to see Riley watching me.

"X and Cindy are right, you do look better." He stared at me, as if he was trying to figure out what had changed.

"What do you mean?"

"Does Dane make you happy?" I had to fight the smile that threatened to overtake my face; this childish reaction to Dane needed to stop, I'm a grown woman for Christ's sake.

"Yes, he does make me happy. He's exciting and new and he does things that Huey hasn't done in a long time." I glanced up and saw his cheeks puffed out. "Get your head out of the gutter!" He couldn't hold in his laughter and clutched his stomach for relief.

"Sorry, sorry Jaz. Man I'm torn, I mean I'm glad you're happy, I really am, but I also want to tell you not to give up on Huey. Sure my brother is a gay asshole who doesn't deserve you, but he does love you, Jazmine. At the same time I don't want you to stay with someone who takes you for granted. But from what you've said this dude sounds a little too good to be true. Shit if Cindy wouldn't kick my ass, I'd marry you right now."

I laughed at his admission. I was lucky to have him as a brother-in-law and as a friend. Riley was always straight with me and never told me what I wanted to hear or what others thought he should say.

"I can't tell you which way to go Jazmine, but I can tell you that if you want Huey, you need some space from him. You've spent so long with him that you don't know what it's like to be with anyone else. The both of you have grown into totally different people than you were 10 years ago, and even five years ago. You've grown, but you didn't grow together. You're strangers now, and you have to learn the new person you've become, before he can learn who you've become and vice versa. Maybe a separation is good for you two to figure out whom you are now and if you want to stay married to the persons you are not, not who you were. If you want Dane, look at the file; he never has to know. You still love Huey, and if Dane's a good guy, he doesn't deserve only half your heart, so wait until the divorce is final. Don't go rushing into a relationship with Dane just because he's there; don't use him as a rebound. I got to get home; if I stay out any longer Cindy will start leaving voicemails asking if I stay out because I'm unattracted to her. Tell your girl that I love her thickening waist, rounded belly, and all."

After Riley left the café, I continued to sit there and think. Riley was right, Huey and I were two different people than we were before we were married and had X. I was still in love with Huey, but I wanted to try with Dane. Sighing I threw down the money for a tip, since Riley had paid for the meal, and left. I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"I'm surprised you agreed to meet me here."

"You don't have a lot of time, so if I were you I'd make it quick." I was not in the mood for this.

"What could possibly more important than talking to me?" She huffed a little. I pointed to my watch, signifying that I was indeed keeping track of the time I had allotted her.

"What I have to do is none of your business, Yani. Now, What. Do you. Want?" My patience was just about shredded.

"I want to know why I haven't seen you, why you don't talk to me anymore." Yani pushed her braids over her shoulder and folded her leg. She then licked her lip and turned her head to the side, revealing her neck to me in a gesture meant to seduce me, but she had used this trick too many times; I caught on to her game. Someone had taught her how to appeal to men, and she was a very good student. I looked at the woman in front of me and couldn't feel an ounce of attraction.

"I don't repeat myself, if you can't remember than that's too bad." I began to get up from the chair.

"Huey wait! Don't leave. Please." I sighed, knowing I shouldn't have answered her text message. While I blocked her phone number from calling me, there's nothing I could do about her texting me. She asked me to meet her at the restaurant where we had, what could be considered, our first date. I told her I'd meet her there, we would talk, and after that she would cut off all contact with me.

"You have 45 minutes, start talking."

"Huey I don't understand why you ended what we had. We were good together weren't we?" I gave her no semblance of an answer. She sighed and realized the pathetical approach would not work on me.

"You think she's going to take you back? You think you're going to be happy? She can't treat you like I can Huey. Jazmine—"

"Don't let her name come out of your mouth." My eyes narrowed. The last time we were together, I had told her to never speak Jazmine's name with contempt again, or it would be the last thing she ever said. Yani had become a different person the more frequently I saw her. She became obsessive and demented, even delusional. She compared herself to Jazmine, saying how she was more authentic, more of what I needed because she was a pure African American, and had no other races in her pedigree. She would brag about how natural she was, how she had never straightened her hair like Jazmine did on a few occasions. At first I noticed how Jazmine was different than Yani, now I see how Yani is different than Jazmine.

Yani was self-centered and selfish, two things that would never be used to describe Jazmine. Yani was entitled and believed I should dote on her because she deserved me and I deserved her, and I do deserve her. I've begun to realize too late, that I don't want a woman I deserve, I want a woman who I have to work to be worthy of. Yani is the better woman for me, but Jazmine makes me a better man. Jazmine is a devote wife and mother; all she's ever asked is that I love and be faithful to her, and I couldn't even do that right. It hurt to realize that in my negligence I was becoming what I thought I was running away from. I was becoming the very thing that I thought Yani would keep me from being. I was becoming **him**; I was becoming my father.

* * *

"You've been quiet tonight, what's going on honey?" I looked through the rear view mirror at my son. He hadn't said a word since I picked him up from Huey's.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" He wouldn't look up at me, just kept watching his shoes as he swung his legs back and forth.

"Why don't we live with Daddy anymore?" I practically slammed the brakes as we can to a red light. I was dreading this question, but I knew it was coming.

"Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy…we're…"

"Are you going to get a divorce?" He finally looked up at me; his eyes were glassy with tears. Damn you Huey Freeman for always making me answer the hard questions! "I asked Daddy, and he wouldn't give me an answer." So Huey didn't want to tell him either. I concentrated on the road ahead of us and tried to think of an answer suitable for a 5 year old.

"Daddy doesn't make you happy anymore does he?" I bit back the tears threatening to fall. X sounded so small and hurt, I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't hurt him either.

"It's ok Mommy, I understand…can I…can I meet your friend, the one who makes you happy now?" X was really going for the jugular tonight. I was about to say no but I looked back and our eyes caught each other in the mirror. I saw the tears streaming down his round cheeks and nodded.

"Um, yeah sure baby you can meet him. Don't cry sweetheart, Mommy'll make everything ok."

After I put X to sleep I poured myself a glass of red wine and grabbed Dane's file. Sitting on my bed I could feel the sweat pouring out of my fingertips as I anxiously procrastinate on opening the envelope. Minutes felt like hours, but I tore open the package and pulled out the papers. They were practically blank.

I was shocked to say the least. Dane didn't even have so much as a parking ticket. The only thing that could be counted as a mark on his perfect record was an annulment. Shortly after he was married, he filed for an annulment; the cause being that he left shortly after he was married for a project in Seattle for 6 months, and in that time his new wife cheated on him. My heart went out to him, but at least he didn't spend 10 years married to her to have it all crash and burn to the ground.

Dane had told me everything I needed to truly know about him, and Huey knew it; his annulment was really none of my business. Huey had nothing on Dane, and though I feel it's still too early to bring him around X, at least he's not an ex-child molester. I gulped down the last of my wine, checked on my son, then crawled into bed.


	7. Marvin Gaye

I was stalling, and X knew it. I had made up about a million excuses as to why we wouldn't be able to see Dane this week. In truth I hadn't even told Dane that X wanted to meet him already. I was too scared, and rightfully so; I didn't know Dane well enough myself to just bring my son around him. As Gin Rummy would say, "The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence". Dane could be an unconvicted molester for all I know. When I gave my explanation to Cindy on why I kept postponing my next date with Dane she completely agreed; seems beyond all that crazy, my girl had an ounce of common sense.

Laughing to myself, I continued cleaning the condo while listening to slow jams. For some reason oldies were good songs for me to clean to. Huey used to tease that cleaning put me in a sensual mood; I would respond by throwing a cleaning sponge at him. I barely heard the doorbell ring over Etta James' smooth and husky vocals.

"Huey." The smile dropped almost instantly from my face. _'Think of evil and it shall appear.'_ I thought.

"Nice to see you too, Jazmine." He stood for all the world looking like a Kennedy who owned Washington.

"I would say it's nice to see you, Freeman, but I'm more honest than you are." So I was being a little vindictive, but he ruined my good cleaning mood, and Lord knows it takes anyone a year's worth of motivation to get up and clean, which is why we pay Rosalind so well.

"I didn't come here to speak about my moral flaws, Jazmine; I came to talk about X." At the mention of our son I stepped out of the door way and let him in. Turning down my iPod, I grabbed a bottle of water for the both of us and sat down at the island counter.

"Is everything alright with him?"

"His teachers are growing more and more concerned about him. They said he's not speaking in class anymore, even when he's called on. He doesn't play during recess, just sits by himself and reads."

"Never thought we, or anyone else, would be complaining about a child reading." I tried to break the tension a little. X's behavior was starting to scare me. He had always been a reader and quiet like Huey, but he also enjoyed normal children things like Hide 'n' Seek, and swinging on the swings. It was a little unnerving to hear of his 180 but we both had a good idea of the cause.

"We need to talk to him."

"What do we tell him, Huey? Do we tell him that I want a divorce and you've suddenly forgotten how to write your name? Who takes the blame for this Huey, me or you?"

"It's not about blame Jazmine, we tell him that it just didn't work out."

"If you think he's stupid enough to believe that you have obviously no clue how perceptive he is!"

"I'm trying Jazmine, okay? I'm not perfect but I'm trying!"

"Too little too late, Freeman! Had you been trying a lot harder a lot sooner, we wouldn't be in this mess and you wouldn't be thinking about how to save your ass!"

"You think I'm just trying to save my ass? You really think that I don't care anything about the wellbeing of my son?"

"If you're not trying to save your ass then we should just tell him what kind of man you really are! Let's tell him how much of a selfish man-whore his father is, and pray to God that he becomes nothing like you!" Somehow in our argument we were chest to chest, rage burning in both of our eyes; both of our eyes searching the other for something more. If I wasn't so angry I would have laughed, Huey and I were always angered about something these days, always searching, hoping, wishing, for the other's armor to break. A few notes drifted through the room and his eyes instantly lit up in recognition, while I wanted to throw my iPod out the window. Fate must really have it out for me.

"You were cleaning when I got here." An amused smirk painted itself across his face while he sank on one hip.

"Of course I was, that's the only time I listen to old smooth jams." I rolled my eyes, annoyed at what I knew he was going to say.

"That's not true, not with this song."

"It's just a coincidence, Huey."

"No it's not, this is our song." He walked over to the iPod and restarted the song. Those 4 distinctive notes of Marvin Gaye's "Let's get it on" rang through the condo, followed by Huey's baritone singing the notes like he always did whenever our song played. I rolled my eyes and threw my finished water bottle in the recycling bin. I leaned slightly on the counter, annoyance showing on my face. Now was not the time to try to relive the past, not when our son needed us to help him understand his future.

Huey sauntered across the room slowly, still singing the lyrics to one of my favorite songs. His eyes lowered predatorily and he stalked towards me like a sleek jungle cat. A shiver of anticipation ran down my spine, and though every instinct in my body told me to run, a part of me whispered to stay. I listened to the stupider part of me, and by the smirk that graced his lips as he came behind me and pinned me to the counter, Huey knew it. I was trapped with my back to him as he swayed us back and forth to the slow tempo of the music. I felt strong hands, gentle but firm, clasp my hips and pull me closer to wall of muscled flesh pressing into me.

"Huey—"

"Shh." He licked his lips and traced them down my neck in unhurried leisure. One hand wrapped around my waist while the other trailed its way up my breast and pulled my hair away to give him better access to the sensitive skin of my nape. He pressed butterfly kisses up and down my neck, his fingers ghosting over the hardening peaks of my nipples; just enough for me to feel the heated pads of skin, but not enough to relieve the growing heat between my thighs. Each breath I took sounded more like a breathless moan.

I felt cool tile pressed against my butt and realized he had sat me on the island counter. Emerald met wine and I could see the desire swirling in his orbs through the curtain of hazing lust in mine. He removed my socks and grasped my left foot and began massaging slow circles into it. Alternating between soft, feather-light fluttering and deep circles, Huey languidly eased the tension from my body. He pressed a kiss on my toes and moved up to massaging my claves. After what felt like an hour, warm breath blew against my hip; the air worked its way down to my dewing core. I fought through the drugging hunger, trying to remember my surroundings, trying to remember when my panties had slid down my legs and dropped to the floor.

My body arched and my head fell back as a moan of pleasure echoed from my mouth. My body felt like it was drugged; my movements were heavy like molasses over low heat. My limbs felt like a thousand pounds and my eyelids, even heavier. I opened my eyes with all the laziness of a housecat and witnessed myself through the window over my sink. I barely recognized the woman sitting on the counter moaning wantonly as an impressive figure kneeled on their knees betwixt my thighs. I watched the chords of muscle tense and release on Huey's back. My mind registered that his flawless caramel skin was devoid of a shirt. I watched the couple in the window, my mind not processing that the woman being pleasure in the pane was me. The woman watched me, her mouth opening to let out husky sounds I didn't remember ever making. The woman's toes curled and her body arched as the man used his powerful arms to hold her hips down so he could continue to devour her. My hands raced to his cotton-soft afro. My fingers entangled themselves through the shiny curls.

"Wider." His sex-roughened voice commanded, and I obeyed. My legs spread wider and I leaned back against the counter as he pulled me closer to his mouth. The coolness of the tile shocked my senses and the rhythmic sound of his lapping pulled me deeper into the euphoric cloud of murky joyance. Sweet tension shocked me from the hypnosis, my muscles spasmed and clenched. Huey didn't stop until his tongue only felt like a numb buzz.

He lifted my boneless body and walked into my bedroom. I could faintly hear a smoky jazz saxophone floating through the apartment. Huey laid me down softly and I heard the rustle of khakis and the clang of his belt hitting the carpeted floor. Supporting my neck, he divested me of my shirt and bra. In a move that would make a panther proud he climbed on top of me and pressed his manly weight down on me, while lifting my arms above my head. He used one hand to subdue me while the other traced my curves in an unhurried, almost lazy motion. He tilted my chin up so that we made eye contact and smiled softly at me. His lips, laxed as a cloud, descended on mine and coaxed them to move with his. The kiss was nothing forceful and passionate; no it was much more of a caress. We were not fighting for dominance; we were complimenting each other. I felt his body respond to mine, and his erection was placed at my core. He stroked my dripping slit, coating himself, preparing for our coupling. He stopped and looked at me, searching my soul for what seemed like the answer to his life.

'_If you want to say no, now is the time.'_ I could almost hear his voice belaying the message of his eyes. My brain wasn't working properly. It was still hung over from the intoxicating effect of watching him between my thighs. This was the time to reject him, to leave him miserable and kick him out, but I knew that would only leave me miserable as well. So I did what any woman would do with the finest specimen of man hovering over her; I lifted my hips to hip and invited him into me. A load groan flew from his lips. Sweat broke out on both of our foreheads. Neither spoke as my lips enclosed around his base. My breaths came in short pants as my body grew accustomed to him again. It felt like years before either of us had the strength to move, but when he did move, I felt the world shatter into millions of microscopic pieces. His name became a mantra on my tongue as he stroked inside me. Each stroke felt as if it touched my soul; his cadence was that of an ocean wave crashing into the sand. I fought for breath every time he stroked my g-spot. I fought against the invading blackness every time his skilled fingers randomly flicked that wonderfully sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs. It took a while for me to recognize that under my desperate pleas of his name, Huey was not just grunting sexily above me; he was saying my name.

Huey was normally quiet during sex. Many times I had taken it personal; I thought he didn't enjoy having sex with me or the things I would try to please him. But after talking to Cindy, and reading Cosmo, I found out that many men didn't make a lot of noise. Cindy said Riley only made sounds when she did something he really loved, and even then it was not loud professions of pleasure. Instead of listening, Cindy watched. When Riley closed his eyes, puffed his chest out, or curled his toes, that was how Cindy gaged his enjoyment.

An intensely powerful thrust shattered my ability to think properly. My eyes shut and I threw my head back against the pillows. When I opened my eyes I saw spots dancing in the corners of my vision and Huey smirking lightly at me. He leaned down and gave me another world-altering kiss, never ceasing his tempo as he pleasured my body. I could feel the twine of my gut tightening again; my muscles were starting to spasm again and my toes clenched unbearably hard. Huey noticed the signs of my impending orgasm.

His protecting arms wrapped around me and he rolled us over so that I was on top of him. Strawberry blonde curls rained down over us like a waterfall, rippling with each movement we made. Huey stopped thrusting and ran his fingers through my hair, moving it clear out of his visage of my face. His hands rested motionlessly on my hips, not even clenching them.

"Set your own pace." He whispered to me and shifted under me to get more comfortable. Moving in tantalizing circles, I watched his face, evaluating the amount of pleasure I was bringing to him. 2 minutes was all he could take.

"Jazmine." He groaned through clenched teeth. His hands dug into my thighs, but he did not take control; he was practicing restraint, and I couldn't figure out why since he was the one to initiate this. I gave him a mischievous smile then rose ever so slowly and lowered myself just as slow. I continued the slow torture until he was practically begging, as much as Huey Freeman could, or would, beg.

"Did you want something?" I questioned him, tilting my head to the side in a gesture of false innocence. His grip on my thighs tightened until I was sure I'd have a bruise, but I didn't care; I was enjoying his torture, and the power.

"Ride me baby." He could barely whisper; his jaw was reddening from the force and pressure he put on it.

"Say please." He glared at me but I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"Little temptress, please."

"Please…what was it you wanted me to do?"

"Dear Lord Jazmine, ride me please!" I couldn't help but laugh at his frustration. I lifted my hips and slid down him, enveloping him deeper with each movement of my hips. His satisfied groan was my reward and my opened mouth sigh was his. His hands moved to my breast and waist, never staying still but never taking control over our tempo. He let me choose our speed. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts. Feeling him squeeze them firmly caused me to throw my head back and ride frantically towards completion. I felt his eyes watch me as his hands work their way down to my waist. Huey steadied me the faster we went; his hips thrust up to meet mine, but he never forced me back down. Instead he guided my body, helped keep me upright. I felt his skilled fingers run themselves over that familiar bundle of nerves and I was done for. I didn't have a chance to resist him. A beautiful blanket of euphoria encircled me, and the room was bathed in a soft pink light that surrounded us. I felt the warmth of him rush through me. I heard him groan my name as he came up to me and kissed my neck that, with my head thrown back, was easily exposed to him. He fell back onto the mattress and I tumbled after him, the weight of my own body too much to support anymore. My kinky curls fell onto his shoulder and his arms wrapped around my back, holding me secure. He rolled us again, careful of my orange tresses and laid me on my back. His soft lips pressed against my cheeks and my eyelids and I finally realized I was crying.

"Don't cry baby, don't cry." He continued to kiss my tears until there were none left. He slid out of bed, pulled the covers up on me, and walked to the bathroom to clean himself off. Before long he was back under the covers nestling me into his side. His toned arm pulled me into him and rested on my waist. I ran my arms over his bicep, loving the warm protected feeling. He entwined our fingers together and kissed my shoulder before I turned to him and he kissed my lips in a languid, sated manner. It took mere moments for me to fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

A doorbell and banging at my door woke me from my peaceful slumber. Sleep still clouding my mind, my eyes trailed the arm that was holding me up to the body of my still sleeping husband. A smile graced my lips until I looked around me. I began to panic. I sat up quickly, throwing Huey's arm off me and hopped out of bed.

'_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' _My mind would not stop racing at my own stupidity. I ran into the bathroom and wiped the residue of our love making from the inside of my thighs, then came back to look at Huey, propped against my headboard as satisfied as a cat with cream.

"Hey." His voice was still laced with the huskiness of sleep. I blushed a little but a frown still showed on my face. The knocking persisted and I looked at the clock.

"Shit!" I ran to throw on some sweat clothes and threw his pants at him. "You have to leave, now!"

"Why?" He made no move to get out of the bed.

"I don't have time for this!" I ran out of the room and checked my living room to make sure it was as neat as it could be. I grabbed my discarded panties and shoved them deep into the couch until I would have time to put them in the dirty clothes hamper. Checking my appearance in the bathroom mirror, I whipped my hair into a messy bun, turned off the iPod, and went to open the door, but paused to throw Huey's shirt towards my bedroom. I finally opened the door.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked Dane, a little puzzled to see him here when X would be arriving from playing at a friend's house soon.

"You asked me to meet you, remember?" Oh…yeah I had, hence the reason I was cleaning before Huey had shown up.

"Right I'm sorry I—" Before I could finish my explanation I felt the door open wider and muscles press against my back. I looked up to see Huey behind me, dressed thank God. Mortified I turned back to see Dane's reaction but he wasn't looking at me. Huey and Dane were staring at each other, each waiting for the other to back down. Huey's hand, conveniently displaying his wedding ring, found its way to my sternum, right under my breasts. A muscle in Dane's jaw twitched just a little bit.

"Representative." Dane respectfully bowed his head but the mocking tone was a clear warning that he wouldn't step down in their alpha dog showdown.

"Andrews." Dane's eyes widened just barely enough to tell that he was surprised that Huey knew who he was.

"I wasn't aware that we'd met before." Dane's eyes took on a frost ice blue appearance.

"We haven't," Huey's eyes narrowed in a challenging expression. "But my wife keeps no secrets from me." I looked up at Huey. I didn't tell him shit.

"Well, wish I could say it was the other way around as well." Huey's grip on me tightened and he pulled me back to him in a possessive display. Right as I was about to break the tension, Huey leaned down and whispered in my ear that we would finish our conversation later and kissed me on the cheek. He sauntered around me and stood in front of Dane. Huey whispered something to him, but all I could see was his self-satisfied smirk. Once Huey was in his car, driving off, I let out the breath I had been holding. I stepped aside for Dane to come in then shut the door.

"Sorry about that. He came in to talk about X, and I lost track of time as we were going at like a pack of dogs." _'Or bunnies.'_ My mind thought.

"It's ok, I understand how stubborn my species can be." I smiled a little at his joke.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No I'm ok, so do you want to talk about what's going on with X?" He gave me an opening to vent.

"X isn't acting like himself. He's retreating further and further into himself and Huey and I don't know what to do."

"He's taking the separation hard?"

"Kind of, I mean he's not throwing tantrums and he understands that something between us went wrong, but he's becoming a lot like how Huey was when I first met him, and it's starting to scare me. Huey and I don't know how to talk to him about what's going."

"Maybe counseling might help him, if he could express his feelings without the fear of hurting anyone's feelings."

"I'll bring it up with Huey that might just work, or at least help." Dane nodded. We stayed silent for a while until I felt the need to break the tension. "X wants to meet you."

"Really?" Dane's eyes lit up with surprise for the second time.

"Yeah, but I've been stalling. I'm…"

"Afraid." My eyes shot up to his.

"It's nothing personal—"

"Of course not. You're just trying to protect and do what's best for your son. You can't be sure that I'm not going to hurt him, even with the background check." My eyes widened and then narrowed in suspicion.

"How did you know that I have a background check on you?"

"Besides the fact that it's sitting on your table?" He pointed to the envelope with his name on it. "I'm betting the Representative had that done, but I can't blame him. If some man was coming around my son I would do the same thing."

"Thank you for understanding." I was relieved; at least I wouldn't be accused of trust issues already.

"There's nothing to really understand. X is young, which means he's impressionable. With a new man around my actions could have all kinds of influence on him, and Freeman knows that. He was looking out for his son as much as he was sizing up his competition."

"How do you know that?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Because Jazmine, if you were my wife, I'd do the same thing." He lowered an intense gaze on me; it was like I could feel him crawling delightfully under my skin and up and down my spine. Another pause settled over us, this one not as uncomfortable.

"So I guess I should explain about my annulment."

"You don't have to, that's your business." He sighed.

"I was going to tell you anyway, this just saved me the hassle of finding the right time." I poured both of us a small amount of the bottle of wine I had left over from my house warming with Cindy. For some reason, rehashing up old failed love affairs was always a little easier if you were numbed by something.

"Go ahead." I urged him.

"Thanks. Well let me start by admitting that I knew my ex-wife was having an affair before we got married." The puzzlement must have showed on my face. "I know, you're probably asking why the hell did I marry her. It was because I loved her." He took a sip from his wine glass and I waited for him to continue.

"Alexia was my high school sweetheart. She always called us the stereotypical couple, and I guess we were by high school girls' standards. I was class president and on the football and basketball team and she was on the school dance team. I used to watch my parents, watch how much they loved each other, and I wanted something like that. Before my father died they had celebrated 50 years of marriage. That's a number you don't hear anymore. Now days you're lucky to get to 5 years. So I wanted to have what my parents had, because that was how I learned what love was and how to treat a woman. But Lexi, didn't feel the way she used to about me, and if I had been honest with myself, I didn't lover her the way needed to survive with one person for half a century. Lexi had become an ideal to me and I was more scared of losing that dream and start over with someone else than of losing Lexi herself."

"If she didn't love you, than why did she agree to marry you?" I refilled the glass with a little more wine this time. I could feel Dane's pain; it wasn't unlike my feelings with Huey, except that I still loved him, which made it even worse.

"I asked her that at the court, she said it was because that was what everyone expected her to do. She married me because everyone expected us to get married and have a fabulous life. She was also well received by my family, and didn't want to hurt them, nor lose my sisters as friends. Plus she wanted to be able to come back to our high school reunion and still be the "it girl" as she put it."

I gulped down the wine in my glass. I believe that was why Huey married me, because everyone had expected us too, because I got along so well with his family, even those who weren't particularly fond of my pedigree.

"Lexi started having an affair, and I turned a blind eye, that is until I returned back from Seattle. She and her callboy had broken up because she became pregnant, and her only other option was me. She didn't want her reputation ruined, but I wouldn't raise another man's kid." My eyebrow flew up at this. X would always be a factor between them.

"That's different Jazmine. X knows I'm not his father, and I would never try to be his father. The circumstance with X had nothing to do with me. But Lexi's kid wouldn't know I wasn't their father. I would be raising the kid of a man who had an affair with my wife, while he was off living his life, probably stealing another wife. No matter how hard I tried, I would hold that child at a distance, and I would resent them. I would be punishing the only person who is blameless and I would end up destroying his childhood. Because while Lexi and I would know that I had a right to be cold towards the child, the child would just think that their dad hates them and that nothing they do would truly please me. I would screw that kid, and anyone the came in contact with, up; I couldn't live with the idea that my actions towards Lexi's child could begin a cycle that ruined many innocent people's lives. So I left her enough money for a few months' rent and some of the things a baby would need and never looked back" He let his explanation sink in. We waited in silence.

"You did the right thing." He looked up at me, almost in shock that I would agree with him. "You were right to walk away. Even if that child grows up without a father, it's much better than them growing up with a man who hated them and scared them for life. Alexia's child was not your responsibility."

"Thank you for understanding Jazmine. No one, not even my family knows the truth of what happened. The just think we had irreconcilable differences." I stifled a chuckle, isn't that what everyone said? Dane and I were more similar than either of us first thought.


End file.
